


Nightclub

by Fleppy85



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleppy85/pseuds/Fleppy85
Summary: Sofia left Vegas and started new in Los Angeles. When she's out for some music, she meets Sara there.





	Nightclub

Part 1

A new job, a new city, a new life. Sofia put on her shades, leant back and relaxed. Dayshift. No longer working at night, no longer spending the most beautiful days in bed, back to a normal life. Well, as normal as the life of a lieutenant could be. That was part of her new job, a new rank. A higher rank. Lieutenant Sofia Curtis, member of the police department in Hollywood, Los Angeles, California.   
Yes, she lived in Los Angeles now, left Las Vegas, her old work place, her family and friends to start all over again. In the city of angels. Instead of living a few miles away from The Strip, she lived in Silver Lake, had a bedroom that overlooked the reservoir and the long nights in night clubs of Vegas were replaced by long evening on the beach. She loved Malibu Beach, loved walking there for hours, watching the sunset and recognizing more and more stars, who were around here a lot. Slowly she started to recognize them from 'ordinary rich people'.   
The ocean. The main reason why she left her old home and came here. She wanted to have water in close range, wanted to be able to spend free days in the sand, have a swim in the ocean and watch all the strange people in Venice Beach or the stars all over the coast.   
Getting out of her shorts and shirt, the blonde laid down and enjoyed the sunshine on her skin. Bikinis. She could wear them every day and didn't have to go to an artificial lake, these were real waves she heard. Sure she knew, in a couple of days she'd stop coming to the beach every evening, working on her complexion, there were other things to do, but at the moment she preferred the beach to her apartment. Especially because there was a lot of work waiting for her. Most boxes were still packed, only the kitchen and bed were built up, the rest of her old and new belongings were in boxes and waited for her to be build up or unpacked and placed wherever she wanted them to be.   
Ignoring her cell phone Sofia turned the MP3 player louder. Her mother had called her every evening for whatever reasons, today she didn't feel like giving a full oral report to Captain Curtis. Her mother could talk to the mail box, she was off duty and wanted time for herself and her book. Like a tourist she read a guide book, but hey, you had to learn everything about your new neighborhood somehow. And when she had the first day off, she wanted to hit the clubs. Apparently L.A. was a very good place to party.   
Dance club, club sound, celebrity visit frequently, jazz, rock, pop, house, rap, hip hop, live music. So many choices. Live music sounded nice. Rock music to shake her head. It had been years she'd been out for a good night of head banging. And where else could you meet new friends if not in a club? Sure, she could meet with her colleagues, some of them met for a beer after work, but that wasn't the same. She wanted somebody from out of work to spend her time with. Otherwise you were never off the clock.   
"Dance to live rock music, new bands, new styles, new songs, local famous bands, a great house band and when you're lucky a jam with a celebrity. Sounds like a perfect place to go. WeHo. And wow, they have beer from two dozen different countries. Sounds like the perfect place to be." Sofia smiled. She just found her first club. A club for gays and lesbians. Why not, she hadn't been in one for...for ages. The few in Vegas weren't her cup of tea, but this one sounded great; at least the music and beer seemed to be perfect.   
As far as she knew her first day off was in three days, not that far away. Enough time to darken her complexion, work out the perfect outfit and get her apartment in a state, that she could take somebody home - in case she met somebody she wanted home. A real sexy surfer or a movie star in her bed...maybe she skipped this until the next time, when her apartment was furnished and she could offer more than a coffee and the fruit of the day for breakfast. 

Walking around L.A. was different from walking around Las Vegas. The hills were closer, the smog made it impossible to have a clear view over the city center and the houses were more impressive. At least here where Sofia walked. She had left her car with her colleague to walk around Hollywood. A couple of shops with expensive looking clothes, jewelries and perfume. Unfortunately her salary hadn't increased much since she moved. Window shopping was all she could do in this area of the town.   
"Years ago this was a low budget area." William explained to her, shaking his head to the ridiculous amount of money a shop owner asked for a bag.  
"How many years ago?" She asked amused. This area looked expensive and she doubted it had been a cheap area for a lot of years.   
"When I was a rookie."  
"William, when you were a rookie we had the last millennium, there were only black and white pictures on TV and instead of police cars you had horses." The blonde chuckled. When he was a rookie...she wasn't born when he was a rookie.   
"Careful, Vegas." He threatened amused. "Only because I've got less than half a year until I'm retired, it doesn't mean I can't kick your ass. A little bit more respect."  
"Sorry, I just tried to narrow down the time line."  
"You better get us a coffee, time to watch the area."  
Sofia saved herself the comment, that these words meant nothing else than he wanted to have a break, drink coffee and watch people walk by. It was fine with her, she could use a caffeine boost too.   
With her two coffees to go she was about to leave the cafe when a man stormed inside, pulled a gun and started yelling. "Money! Gimme the money!" Nervously he waved the gun in front of the face of the elderly woman behind the counter. Sofia, who was the only customer, was ignored, she wore street clothes and her badge was hidden behind a bag with donuts.   
"Faster! Money! I shoot you!" Before the woman could handle him a bag with money, he grabbed it, turned and was on his way out, still ignoring Sofia. By the time he was on the same height with her, she lifted her leg and let the man fall over her foot. Losing the gun and the bag with the money, the man fell hard on the ground. He hadn't really touched the ground when he found himself cuffed.   
"You're under arrest for armed robbery." And destroying my coffee break, she added silently.   
"What the fuck...?"  
"It's not a good idea to rob a cafe when there's a cop inside and one outside, pretty stupid mistake. Get up!" She pulled on his feet. By now William was there.   
"What happened?"  
"This man robbed the cafe while I was inside."  
"Didn't know you're a cop."  
"Surprise. Are you all right, ma'am?"  
"Ye-yes. I...I pressed the button for a silent alarm..."  
"Good, back-up is on its way and they can take this junk to the department."  
"What happened to my coffee? When you spilled my coffee for him, I make sure myself he'll get in trouble."   
"On the shelf." Sofia looked at the robber. He was in his early twenties, a little bit taller than she was, but all she needed was the surprise to get him down. "Man, you stink. How much did you drink already? And what else did you take?"  
"Nothing."  
"Sure. When we get your blood and let tox work it, I bet we'll get a cocktail of a lot of illegal substances."  
"Bitches." He tried to free himself, a lousy attempt, that only got him on the ground again.   
"No good balance. Ma'am I'm sorry I need the money as evidence, you get it back as soon as possible. And if you could go to the department too, it would be very helpful. You can file a complain there."  
"I need to call my husband, so he can take over."  
"Do that, we'll be around, you don't need to worry."  
"Thank you, officer."  
"You're welcome." Sofia pushed the man out of the cafe towards the police car, that stopped in front of the building. "Got a drunk and drugged robber, can you get him to the department? We come back with the victim." She said to the officer, who stepped out of the car.   
"He tried to rob a cafe while you were inside?"   
"Yeah."  
"Pretty stupid. Old William doesn't like it when he gets disturbed with his coffee."  
"I saved his coffee, he's fine."  
"Good job. Both. Come on, jerk, time for you to sober up and stay in jail for a while." He pushed the man into the car, closed the door, waved at William and left.   
"Yeas ago people didn't storm into cafes, tried to rob them while the police was around. I tell you, Sofia, this place turns more and turn into a nuts house. We need the old laws back, people aren't scared of punishment anymore. The life in jail is better than on the streets, they even get their drugs there."  
"You want to hang people again?"  
"Sometimes I think it wasn't the worst system. Cleaned the streets." William sipped on his coffee and had a piece of donut.   
"A lot of innocent people died during this time. Plus you can't hang people for everything."  
"No, we let horse stealer live and concentrate on the drug addicts. I'm glad I can leave this place in a few months and go somewhere else. This city is too big for me, I need a smaller place with rules."  
"Sounds like you want to go and live in the wilderness."  
"Wisconsin is top on my wife's and my list. A little farm, far away from the city. Cowboy life."  
"You'll be the Sheriff?"  
"Sure. When you're sick of the city come around, we need a Deputy too."  
"I keep that in mind." Sofia laughed. A life on a farm? In the middle of nowhere? That didn't sound like a life she wanted to live. She needed the city around, needed people and different lifestyles.   
A young man with red hair entered the cafe. "Grandma, are you all right?"   
"Felix, you should be at university."  
"I don't have to be there. Grandpa called me, somebody tried to rob you."  
"Yes...yes...fortunately the police was here. Where is your grandfather?"  
"On his way to the police, he'll meet you there. I take care of the cafe."  
"You're a good boy." The woman hugged the young man. "Thank you."  
"No problem. Thanks for the help, lieutenants." He looked at Sofia and William, whereupon his eyes stayed a second longer on Sofia.   
"It's our job. Misses...?"  
"Blake."  
"Misses Blake, we can take you with us to the police department to meet your husband, file a complain and your grandson might be able to take over for you, so you can have a rest afterwards." Sofia looked at the young man.  
"Sure, go home grandma, I'll handle the cafe and when Esther comes in later, I tell her you had a headache. No need to scare her."  
"You're an angel."  
"One with little hidden horns. Let the detectives take care of you, okay?"  
"Yes Love."  
"Please follow me, Misses Blake, our car is only two blocks away." Sofia guided the woman out of the cafe. This should be an easy case. They had the robber, the money, she was the witness and everything should be over within a couple of hours. 

"Got any plans for tonight? I heard you have the night off and I could show you a few nice spots." Harry leant closer to Sofia. The shift of the blonde was over and it was time for her to go home. Her first day off in Los Angeles, an evening she could enjoy without worrying about getting out of bed in time the next day. What she not enjoyed was her colleague. Harry tried to hit on her since she started. He was maybe two or three years older, a lieutenant and seemed to be interested in the blonde. The way he looked at her now made it obvious, the main spot he wanted to show her, was in his bed.   
"Sorry, I'm booked."  
"Really?"  
"Lieutenant, am I late?"   
Surprised Sofia and Harry turned around. Behind them was the young man, the grandson of Misses Blake...what was his name again? Felix, right."  
"Seriously? A child? Sofia, you must be kidding me." Harry laughed. "You really date a college boy?"  
"Actually it's university." Sofia remembered Misses Blake mentioning, he was supposed to be at university.  
"I'm impressed. Well Vegas, enjoy your time in kindergarten, when you feel like having a real man, give me a call." Still laughing he turned and walked away.   
Sofia and Felix watched him leave before the blonde turned. "Since when did we have an appointment?"  
"We didn't, I'm here to give you a little present from my grandparents and wondered, if I'm late because you're off the clock." He lifted his backpack.   
"I can't accept presents, I'm sorry."  
"Not even fresh baked donuts?" He put a box on the counter, opened it and immediately the smell of freshly baked donuts were all over the place.  
"Donuts!" Taylor, the receptionist smiled. "I can take presents! Thanks." She took one and bid in it. "Really delicious. Where are they from?"  
"My grandmother bakes them herself in her little bakery a few blocks away."  
"I see the address on the bag, perfect, I've to stop there for a few more."  
"Is this a party?" Sofia's captain joined them.  
"No, this young man came here to give me a present from his grandmother, I arrested a robber there and I told him, I can't take presents." Sofia explained, trying to ignore the donuts. Why did they smell this good? And why was her captain here? There was no way she could bend the rules with him around.   
"I can." He took a donut. "In fact, I can take them all and make sure, they're taken good care of."  
"One moment, when you all can eat them, I can do the same." Sofia tried to get the box, but all she got was a slap on her fingers from her boss.   
"You had your chance, you missed it. Now they're mine. Plus you can't let him blackmail you."  
"Why can he blackmail you?"  
"He doesn't, I've nothing to do with his case."  
"That's bull..."  
"It's an order. Go home, Lieutenant, you're off the clock." With a satisfied smile on his face, her boss walked away; with the donuts, Sofia's donuts.   
"He took them all." Taylor sighed. "How mean. I bet he'll have them alone or give them to his boss, that's the way you make career, you buy your boss with donuts."  
"In that case I should be a captain soon." No donuts. Her stomach complained already.   
"You certainly deserve to be one. From what my grandmother told me, you're a heroine."  
"I did my job, that's all." And she didn't get a donut for it.   
"If you don't mind that I'm a university boy, we could go, see her and you get one or two donuts too. We tell nobody, so they can't say, we bought you. I'm not sure why we would buy you anyway, but there must be rules...strange rules."  
"There are. But after they all enjoyed my donuts, I take the offer. Lets see your grandmother, I'm hungry. See you the day after tomorrow, Taylor."  
"Enjoy your day off - without Dirty Harry." Taylor chuckled.   
"Dirty Harry?" Felix asked when they walked out of the building.   
"My colleague, who made a college boy out of you. He tries to hit on every woman. For whatever reason he thinks he's God's gift to women."  
"Not the best gift, if you ask me."  
"No, God can keep his gift, I don't want it. Are you here by car?"  
"No, I'm a bus boy. Got my student ticket, like every good college boy does."  
Sofia chuckled. "Well, in this case we take my car. As all good lieutenants I have a car and don't take the bus. The cafe of your grandmother is still open?"  
"Sure, a lot of people come along after work."  
"The donuts smelled very good...I can't believe I let my boss take them away! That would have never happened in Vegas."  
"You're a Vegas girl? Woman?"  
"Yeah." The blonde smiled and opened her car. "Vegas girl and all roots are in Vegas."  
"What brought you to Los Angeles?"  
"The beach, the job. I worked nights in Vegas, it was time for something new. Sunshine, dayshift and a higher rank."  
"My family is very happy you decided to come here. Grandma has been robbed a couple of times and each time it gets harder for her to recover. We try to talk her out of being in the cafe, but she needs the money. I wish I could be with her all the time."  
"What do you study?"  
"You will laugh."  
"Try me."  
"Music. I want to become a professional musician."  
"Why should I laugh?"  
"Most people don't think being a musician is a real job, they see it as a past time."  
"When you can live with what you do it's a job. When you like what you do to earn your money it's even better. People talk a lot of bullshit, they should worry about themselves and leave alone the life of other people."  
"The police isn't famous for staying out of other people's business."  
"As long as nobody breaks the law we stay out of people's life." The blonde stopped her car in front of the cafe. Time to get her donuts. After that it was time to get prepared for her night out. Even when donuts weren't the best food to look sexy in your clothes. But you can't have everything, can you? 

Tight black pants, high heels, a black top, close to her body, showing her curves and long blond hair falling softly over her shoulders. The taxi let her out in front of the entry of the FoGaL, the club the blonde wanted to party tonight. A little cue in front of the door, two bouncer and music coming out whenever the door was opened. In front of her was a young female couple, behind her waited two men, holding hands, talking about their day.   
Unlike most places the bouncer didn't seem to enjoy their power over the waiting crowd. The checked the ID, asked for weapons, told the guest that a security check was coming up, stepped aside and wished them a lot of fun. It was early, the club wasn't full. When it was Sofia's turn, it took her only a few seconds before she could enter. A female bouncer checked her for hidden weapons, she stepped through the metal detector and was allowed to get into the club. The times, when she was asked for her ID were over. What a shame.   
From her guide book she knew the club had three stories. The first one was the biggest, dance floor, stage. Here played the live bands. On the second floor was another dance floor, this one had a DJ. The third and last story had a little restaurant from where you could watch the people beneath you. A glass bottom made it possible. To her surprise she found a wall of glass around the dance floor. Behind it was the bar, stretched to a big U. You could sit at the bar, watch the dancer and talk to whoever sat next to you and listen to the music in a decent sound level. A nice idea. She hated it to yell to the person next to her, when she had her beer at the bar.   
For gays and lesbians. The name of the club was exactly what she saw. Women dancing with woman, men kissing men. A single man stood on the stage, only with a guitar and sang. The warm-up for the house band. She picked this night because she wanted to see the house band, when they were any good and the beer was cold enough, this could be her new favorite spot. Live rock music, various kinds of cold beer from all over the world, what more could she asked for? Oh, and there was a selection of steaks up in the restaurant.   
Making her way to the bar, she sat down on a free stool, realized, she heard the live music but not the conversation of the couple a yard away. Perfect. Music and you could have a private conversation without yelling at each other.   
"Wow, Honey for you I'd turn straight."  
She turned. Next to her leant a man in his late twenties on the bar, gave her good look over and grinned. His skin had the color of milk chocolate, the black hair was short and his teeth almost glowed in the neon light.   
"Thanks."  
"Do you have a name?"  
"Doesn't everybody have a name?" She shot back dryly.   
He laughed amused. "Your point. My name is Dorian, you haven't been here before, have you?"  
"What makes you say this, Dorian?"  
"I haven't seen you around."  
"And you know every face or only the ones you'd turn straight for?"  
"I certainly remember the faces I'd turn straight for, but also most of the rest. It's my job."   
"You're security."  
"Yes Ma'am."  
"And as security you're allowed to hit on guests?"  
"I'm allowed to talk to them, find out, if they bring trouble and if they need anything. You're new, so I offer you my knowledge ...maybe in return for your name?"  
"You're gay, why do you want to know my name?"  
"Just because I sleep with men it doesn't mean I don't appreciate beautiful women. Plus I like to know who's here. I mean, it's no problem for me to go to the bouncer and ask for the name of the beautiful single blonde, who came in a few minutes ago, they saw you ID, they know your name."  
"They see hundreds of IDs every night, why would they remember my name?"  
"You're the most beautiful one."  
"Oh please." The blonde laughed.   
"Is this jerk bothering you?" The bartender asked.   
"He tries to find out my name. Is he really security?"  
"I'm afraid he is. Can I give you something?"  
"Which beer can you recommend?"  
"What do you prefer?"  
"Cold, blonde, pure."  
"He didn't ask for your taste in women, Honey." Dorian said.   
Sofia ignored the man and stayed focused on the bartender.   
"German, they've got the purity requirement, you can't get a purer beer than there. I've four different brands here."  
"Well, start with the first one, I don't plan to drink only one beer - unless the security is too annoying."  
"Leave the lady alone, Dorian, she doesn't want to talk to you."  
"Since when does the bartender tell the security what to do?"  
"Since the bartender is right. Get lost!"   
"I'll have an eye on you, Honey." Dorian said and left.   
Sofia wondered if she should feel safe, having the security looking after her or more observed. Maybe she'd give it another thought after the first beer. Following the bartender with her eyes, she took some time to have a closer look at him. Tall, dread locks that touched the shoulders, the shirt showed he worked out frequently and a nice ass. But the most sexiest thing about him was the bottle of beer in his hands, obviously cold, she could see the bottle was wet and steamed a little bit. Steam from coming out of a very cold fridge and into a warm room.   
"Here you are, thirty-nine degrees cold beer, the best temperature to drink it. Do you want to pay cash or have a card?"  
"A card?"  
"Yeah, when you don't want to pay cash, you get a red bracelet with a number. Every time you order something, I enter the number and the price of the drink in the computer. When you pay cash, you get a green bracelet. The difference is, before you leave, you have to see the cashier and pay with your red bracelet. Security will check for the bracelet, when you don't have one, it means you threw it away and you've to pay two hundred dollar."  
"I take the red one, thanks."  
"You're welcome." He handed her a red bracelet. "Enjoy your beer."  
"Thanks." The dance floor started to fill up slowly, it was after ten and soon the house band should come on stage. The solo singer and his guitar were gone, the music came from a DJ. Maybe it was time to have a look around, see how the other stories looked like. So far she liked a lot what she saw. 

Half an hour and a beer later she was back at the bar. The house band was on stage and she liked the slightly depressed and at the same time powerful rock sound they played. Three men and two women. F&F from somewhere east of Fresno, in the middle of nowhere. Great music, a reason to come back. So was the beer.   
"Do you want another German beer?" The bartender asked.   
"Yes."  
"I see you betrayed me, you have a beer I didn't give you." He smiled.   
"Yes, sorry. I was upstairs and this woman had also these lovely beers and gave me another one. So I'd like to have another German beer, one I didn't have so far."  
"We can arrange that." He vanished to get her beer.   
"Do still not get your name, Honey?" Dorian was back.  
"Why would I tell you my name?"  
"Because I'm a good looking funny guy."  
"Says who?"  
"Ouch. You're cold."  
"Cry me a river." Sofia smirked.   
"Leave her alone, Dorian. It's not your job to hang around the bar, have a look for trouble maker, she doesn't make any trouble."  
"How do you know? She might start any minute."  
"No, she won't. Get lost!"   
"The bartender gets more and more cheeky." Dorian complained but left.   
"Thanks...what is his problem with me?"  
"You didn't tell him your name."  
"I also didn't tell you my name."  
"No need to, I know all I've to know. And I know you're a cop, you're not a security risk."  
Surprised Sofia looked up. "How do you know?"  
"You've got cop written all over you." he cocked his head. "You're not an ordinary officer, you're a higher rank...at least a detective."  
That was written all over her? Okay, maybe she...no, did she? Did she act like a cop? She liked to believe she acted like a normal person, who was out for a few drinks and some music. Was the cop so obvious? She came from a cop family, maybe it was written all over her. Cop. Even that she was at least a detective?   
"And you're not from here, not a L.A. native."  
"Is that also written all over me?"  
"No, if you were from L.A. I had seen here before, you moved here. You like beer, good, cold beer and you hate it when people try to get information out of you, probably you feel like you're in interrogation."  
"Are you a psychology student, who earns the money for his university here?"  
"No." He grinned. "I'm just good."  
"Okay." She paused. "Now I ask the question for the name. After you know so many things about me and all I know about you is, you're a bartender and not a shrink, am I allowed to know your name?"  
"Keith. And I only know these things about you because you didn't correct me."  
"Well, Keith, there was nothing I had to correct."  
"Good. Now tell me, will you come back or was this your first and last visit?"  
"I like your beer, I like the club, your house band is exactly the kind of music I enjoy, there are no reason why I shouldn't come back."  
"Thank you. And if you're interested in the music, you can buy CDs of the band, only let me know and I organize them for you. Beer isn't the only thing I sell."  
"Remember I'm a cop? Most times people get in trouble when they sell too many things."  
"Everything I sell is legal, my Dear. No copy, no drugs, no fake."  
"Good to know, otherwise I have to come back while I'm on duty and arrest you."  
"I'm not into cuffs, you'll find plenty other people here who'll enjoy a little game with cuffs. All you have to do is join the dance floor."  
"I might do that - not because of the cuff part, but because I want to dance and enjoy the music."  
"I didn't pick you as a cuff play girl."  
"Not? As what do you pick me?"  
"You want to use your hands. Being cuffed takes away power. And having the other one cuffed makes things too easy, no chance to interact a lot."  
"Amazing what you can tell from just giving me two beers. See you later for another beer, Keith."  
"I'll be here and I can tell you a lot of more things, but you know them already."  
And while she left the bar she realized, she didn't tell Keith her name. He never asked, but after he told her his name, she should have told him what her name was. On the other hand, he knew a lot of things about her and it felt a little bit weird. How could he know all these things? Very strange. She had to investigate this. 

Part 2

Shopping could be fun when the shops were empty, the prices low and at the end of the shopping day a big cup of coffee and some fresh cake were waiting for you. Unfortunately Sofia picked a day for her big shopping trip when a lot of other people has the same idea. Had to be the discounts the shops offered only today. She made a few bargains, in return she had to fight with other people over the best parking spot, the freshest fruits and biggest bargains. After treating herself with a new top and buying a present for her mother's birthday, she got herself a coffee and a place outside the shopping mall, on a small table next to a fountain. When she had her first sip of the coffee and took a look around, she realized there was somebody she knew. Felix, only a few yards away from her. He had a guitar with him and seemed to prepare himself for a few songs.   
"You're a musician without a stage."  
He looked in her direction and smiled when he recognized her. "Hello Lieutenant, I didn't know you need glasses."  
"I don't."  
"Well, then you should see I've a stage and my audience. So many people around, you're sitting right next to my stage, to me it looks like I'm a musician with a stage. I might not have a record deal, but I do have people I play for."  
"Do you play your own songs?"  
"I play what people want me to play. For a dollar I play your favorite song."  
"You're cheap."  
"Well, if you want a private concert it will cost you a lot more. But I'll be all yours, Lieutenant. Care for a night of fun?"  
"Are you still offering music or do you offer something else?"  
"We're talking about music, aren't we? Come on, the first wish is free. What can I do for you? Play for you?"  
"Got some nice rock?"  
"Baby, I'm gonna rock'n roll you." He put on his sun glasses, took the guitar and started playing. After a few notes she knew he played ACDC.   
"She was a fast machine, she kept her motor clean, was the best damn woman that I ever seen. She had the sightless eyes, telling me no lies, knocking me out with those American thighs."  
Now she had her own rock concert. And Felix hopefully a permission to play here. She wasn't sure if he was allowed to play here without one and it would be sad, when her colleagues came along and arrested him.   
Leaning back in her chair with closed eyes, she enjoyed the music. Felix had a good voice and played very good guitar. Finally a street musician with talent and she had a front row seat and could ask for songs. Under these circumstances she was in the mood for another coffee and maybe a snack. After all, cooking wasn't her favorite past time and the menu of the little cafe she was in, looked good.   
After she ordered a pizza and a coke - it was pity they didn't serve beer here - she noticed Felix had already some money in his guitar case. A musician. Obviously he made some money with his music, but she doubted he earned enough money to pay his rent and groceries.   
"You liked what you heard?" Felix sat down at Sofia's table after he played like six songs.   
"Enough to buy you a pizza if you're hungry."  
"I'm always hungry. Meat lover, please."  
"Good decision. Is this your musician job?"  
"A lousy job, isn't it?"  
"No, the job looks good, the payment looks lousy."  
"It is, sometimes." Felix laughed and ordered spring water and his pizza. "It's not my only job. I also work as a studio musician for singer. Unfortunately not a lot, I need to make myself famous first, but a few hours a week. And of course in the cafe of my grandmother whenever she needs a helping hand - which is at least twice a week. All these little things and university keep my quite busy. And from fall on I might work as a teacher. But if you know somebody who needs a singer and guitar player, let me know, I'll be the right man."  
"I keep that in mind."  
"Did you make yourself feel like home?"  
"Yeah, I like it here. Nice weather, great beach and good music."  
"How was your night out? Did you find a nice club to celebrate?"  
"Yes, a nice one in Weho, called FoGaL. Great live music, good rock house band and a lot of different brands of beer from all over the world. Have you heard of the club?"  
"Did you go there because of the music and beer or because it's a gay club?"   
Sofia cocked her head and smirked. "What do you think?"  
"Well." He nodded to the waitress, who put the water in front of him. "You like beer, you like live rock music. On the other hands, there are a lot of clubs, where you get live music, live rock music...not so many different kinds of beer...if you went there for any other reason, you make my grandmother very unhappy. When you left the last time, she said: Felix, I want you to find a woman like the officer, such a nice lady. Why can't you invite her for dinner?"  
"Your grandmother is cute." Sofia enjoyed the conversation with Misses Blake when she got her donuts. The owner of the cafe was a warm and kind hearted woman, who reminded Sofia a lot of the picture of the perfect grandmother. She was sure, twenty years ago, Misses Blake had little Felix on her lap and read stories to him every day.   
"Tell her you want to meet her grandson for dinner and you'll get free donuts for a long, long time."  
"Are you trying to get a date with the help of your grandmother and her donuts?" The blonde laughed. That was an interesting way, nobody had tried something like this before. She liked it more than Harry's macho comments.  
"First I need to find out if you would date me or if you prefer to date my sister."  
"Do you have a photo of her?"  
"Bugger, I lost." He sighed.   
"You give up this easily? What happened to fighting for what you want? You sang about it a few minutes ago."  
"There're no reasons to fight a battle you can't win. The smart man doesn't fight when he knows, he won't win. By the way, I don't have a sister."  
"Tell your grandmother you met me at the mall and I stayed to listen to your music, paid for your water and pizza."  
"It's a start. And I won't mention I don't go out for dinner with you on your next night off."  
"Maybe you meet me while I'm in the FoGaL. I planed my next day off after another evening with their house band."  
"Who is their house band?"  
"F&F."  
"Doesn't ring a bell."  
"Go there, listen and enjoy. Nice rock music, a little bit sad sometimes but great riffs. Reminds me a little bit of the sound of Nickelback, Creed or Live."  
"Of what or whom do I remind you?" He asked with a smile.   
"Good mood pop rock music, Bryan Adams? Bon Jovi? Matchbox Twenty? The perfect music for an evening out in good weather, for a few beers and maybe a dance."  
"Want some more music?"   
"Sure."  
"Any special wishes? Bryan Adams? Bon Jovi?"  
"F&F?"  
"You really like them! Looks like I need to see them too. Any chances you take me with you?"  
"Are you scared the guys might hit on you if you come without a woman by your side?"  
"No, I try to get a night out with you, Lieutenant."  
"Thursday night, ten. Be on time, I won't wait for you. If you're not at the entrance, I go in without you and tell all men, you're looking for a hot date."  
"You're a mean woman, I like that." He got up. "I think I know the perfect song for you." Felix took his guitar, sent Sofia an amused smile. "I kn-kn-know a girl, she gets what she wants all the time, 'cause she’s fine. But for an angel, she’s a hot, hot mess, make you so blind. But you don’t mind."   
She wasn't so mean...only a little bit. Sometimes. But he gave her exactly what she wanted, a happy pop rock song, perfect to sing along and order another coke. And if he wanted to join her in the club, she didn't mind. He was fun to be with and was all that count when she had a night off. Okay, he was at least ten years younger, so what? Why should meet a man her own age, who had nothing else than sex on his mind, like her colleague Harry, or had no sense of humor, like the guy, who asked her out two nights ago. 

"Since when are you here?" Sofia asked Felix, who stood next to the entrance to the FoGaL.   
"A few minutes."  
"A few minutes? How many few minutes? Two, three, ten?" She was sure he had been here way before the time they agreed on.   
"Fifteen?"  
"Why?"  
"I didn't want to be too late. It's very impolite to be late, my grandmother told me from the beginning, be on time, people will appreciate it, even when they might not realize it the first time."  
"She's right. How many guys asked for your number?"  
"One."  
"Was he cute?"  
"He was a guy."  
"So? They can't be cute?"  
"Not to me." He made a grimace. "Can we go in?"  
"Sure, there are even more guys inside."  
"And girls."  
"Sounds like paradise, doesn't it?"  
Felix gave her a look like he wasn't sure what paradise meant for her, but to him it wasn't a club with men, who might be hitting on him. That he joined Sofia anyway was very cute.   
"The stage is empty."  
"They'll be there soon, time to get a beer. There are a few countries left on my list." She took his hand and pulled him to the bar. First beer, then music.   
"Is your plan to drink yourself around the world?"  
"Yes, it's the cheapest way of traveling. I'd like to have the food of the country with the beer, but that would be too much for a club. They serve some snacks upstairs."  
"We can meet for an international dinner."  
"Does your grandmother want dinner photos?"  
"No, she wants to cook for us."  
"Thanks, but no thanks. You should tell her the truth."  
"And break her heart? Never."  
"The woman with the amazing blue eyes, let me guess: you want a beer." Keith, the bartender, who served her the beers the last time, was back and sent her a friendly smile. "And you have your boyfriend with you. Or brother?"  
"How does it look to you?"  
"Like he liked the first version. Boy, she's a great woman but I'm afraid, you won't get her. Don't take it personal."  
"I try not to." Felix grumbled. How could he not take it personal?   
"What country can you recommend to me today?"  
"What about Australia?"  
"Sounds interesting. I take one. What about you, Felix?"  
"The same."  
"What's your plan how to get her?" Keith asked Felix. "Any special plans?"  
"Uhm…no…"  
"Are you into women? Or are you hiding behind her? And have an eye on the hard men bodies all around you behind her back?"  
"No!"   
"Stop playing with him, Keith, I'm thirsty."  
"She takes care of her toy-boy, interesting." Keith smiled and turned.   
"Not a nice guy."  
"Actually, he is a very nice guy…look at his ass, all those muscles, and a smile like it comes straight from a tooth paste ad."  
"Okay…you have me totally confused. Are you interested in men or women?" He looked at the blonde. She wanted to be in a gay club and stared at the male bartender.   
"Why is it important with whom I have sex? You're way too young for me, Felix. I like you, I enjoy the time with you, you're funny, but I made it clear from the first time, there won't be more between us."  
"I know…"  
"So? Why do you want to know if I sleep with men or women? Or maybe with both."  
"Only…this confuses me…it's a gay club and you tell me, the bartender has a nice ass."  
"He has and this also a club with a great live band and good beer. I came here for the beer and the music, the rest isn't important to me."  
"And you come back for my nice ass. Wanna touch it, Sofia?" Keith smirked when he came back with two beer.   
"How do you know my name?" She never told him her name.  
"I've ways to find out the name of a beautiful woman. Do you want to feel my muscles as well? They're all very well trained."  
"Stop flirting with the guest and go back to work, Keith!"   
Sofia turned. She knew the voice, she heard from behind her. Yes, she was right, the brunette woman, who stood there, was an old colleague.   
"Sara?"  
"Can't see your ass moving away to the next guests, Keith." Sara ignored Sofia, her eyes were still on Keith.   
"Sorry."  
"What are you doing here?" Sofia couldn't believe it. How on earth was it possible that Sara was here? And why could she tell Keith what to do?   
"I get the lazy bartender to do his job."  
"Are you his boss?" Wasn't the brunette in Costa Rica or somewhere else in South America? Not that they stayed in contact after Sara left two years ago, but the last thing she heard about Sara was, she was in Costa Rica.   
"I am. Sorry he annoyed you, it won't happen again."  
"Wait a minute…you are his boss?"  
"Is something wrong with your hearing, Sofia?"  
"No…I'm just…confused. I thought you're in South America."  
"Not anymore. Excuse, I need to check on my people." With these words she turned and walked away, left Sofia with an open mouth and even more confusion.   
"Who was that?" Felix carefully.  
"An old colleague from Las Vegas."  
"Not the most friendly person I've ever met. Did you fight in Vegas?"  
"No…actually the last weeks in Vegas we were quite… friendly…strange. This is Sara's club? Or she's the manager.?I need to ask Keith what's going on."  
"I'm afraid he won't give you a lot of attention anymore after she made it very obvious, she wants him doing his job and talking to you isn't his job. Did you have valium for her when you worked together?"  
Despite the fact that Sara had been everything but friendly Sofia had to laugh. "No, but there were times when I could have needed something stronger than valium for her. She was never an easy person…" Which was a challenge and Sofia liked challenges. And in her head she had already a plan to get to Sara and talk to her. Maybe the brunette was busy now, if she had to run the club, the next hours were her rush hours, but there were quieter moments and she wanted to have some answers. 

"Want another beer?" Keith asked after Sofia came back in the little break of the band. Ten minutes for them to get some drinks, ten minutes for her too.   
"A beer and answers. Is Sara your boss?"  
"I don't let anybody tell me what to do. You know her?"  
"We worked together in Vegas."  
"Then you know her."  
"I thought she's in South America."  
"She owns the clubs since ten months, since this time the club is full and we're well known in the city." He handed her a new beer. "And I won't risk more trouble tonight."  
"One more thing: where can I find her? Does she have an office somewhere?"  
"Upstairs, private, not for guests."  
"We're old colleagues."  
"Don't have a key, can't help you out, sorry. She walks around the club frequently to check, but won't be in the mood for a conversation. It's work and she's…"  
"Devoted to work, I know. Thanks Keith." She took the beer and looked for Felix. He was in a conversation with a woman, both started their conversation by having different opinions about the guitar of a band member and when Sofia left to get her beer, their were in their own world of guitars. Meant, he was busy and didn't need her. Time to get to Sara, try to talk to her. For whatever reasons she wanted a conversation with the moody brunette. Must be her taste for challenges.   
After looking around she found a door in the third story, that had PRIVATE written all over it. it was locked and there was a camera above it. Knocking made no sense, the music was loud and when the office wasn't straight behind the door, Sofia's knocks wouldn't be heard.   
"It says 'private' for a reason, Honey." A security man appeared out of the nowhere.  
"Hey, I'm Sofia, an old colleague of Sara from Las Vegas. I'd like to talk to her. Or is she out checking on her club?"  
"Well, old colleague from Las Vegas, if you're a friend of the boss, you can call her on her private cell phone. If you don't have her number, your friendship isn't good enough to get you behind this door."  
For a second Sofia was tempted to tell him, she was a lieutenant and when she wanted a door open, he had to open the damn door. The problem was, there was no reason to demand an open door and it wouldn't get Sara in a state of mind, that made her want to have a conversation with Sofia. For that she knew Sara well enough.   
"Okay, I'll wait here until she comes back. Or out."   
"Leave her alone."  
"She's old enough to send me away herself."  
"If you don't attend my orders I've to ask you to leave or call the police."  
"Guess what, I'm the police."  
"Sure."  
"Want me to come back tomorrow night with my colleagues and have a closer look at the club."  
"You can do that, you won't find anything. Please go."  
"Seriously? You're kicking me out?"  
"No, I ask you to get away from the door."  
"Okay." Sofia walked a few steps away, sat on a stool at the bar, from where she could see the door. The security man gave her a firm look, but left her alone. Probably telling Sara about this problem guest.   
"You fight with the security, you get in trouble." The bartender said. Sofia guessed her in her late twenties.   
"All I want is talking to Sara, we worked together in Vegas."  
"They all have the order not to let anybody in, no matter what story they tell."  
"It's not a story, it's the truth."  
"Doesn't matter. Sara doesn't want anybody in there."  
"But she's not in the room the whole night."  
"No." The bartender gave the blonde a new beer.   
"Is she in there now?"  
"Can't tell you."  
"You can't or you're not allowed?"  
"Beautiful, sexy and smart. I like that. Are you available?"  
"Only for Sara."  
"If I were in the bosses' shoes I'd let you in. Not only in my office."  
"Thanks for the offer but I'm after a chat with an old colleague, nothing more."  
"At all or only today? When you worked together in Vegas, you're new or on vacation, I've a night off on Sunday, want me to show you the city?"  
"I've a guide, he's downstairs."  
"Straight girl…why do I always end up with straight girls? Even in a gay club…something is wrong with the world…" She sighed and walked to another guest, who ordered drinks.   
A world with Sara Sidle as the owner of a gay bar in West Hollywood was definitely wrong. At least it sounded very wrong to Sofia…  
***  
"You're missing the second half of the concert, I thought you like the band so much." Felix said after he found Sofia upstairs at the bar.   
"I do."  
"They're really not too bad, but I'm still better."  
"Are you?"  
"Absolutely. And this chick downstairs agreed with me - or we agreed on a compromise. She'll meet me tomorrow, we'll jam together and make some serious money."  
"You have a date?"  
"A work date, I'm still free for you."  
"I like people who don't give up right away."  
"Like yourself? You're here to see your colleague, aren't you?"  
"Yes. She must be somewhere, I haven't seen her coming out or going in the private area."  
"She didn't seem too keen to talk to you."  
"Yeah, it's Sara, she's always this way."  
"And still you want to talk to her? Why?"  
"I want answers, the lieutenant in me doesn't accept no as an answer."  
"What if she kicks you out of the club?"  
"For what reason? I didn't do anything, she has no reason to throw me out."  
"I'm the boss, I can do whatever I want."   
Sofia turned. There was Sara again and apparently she heard the last sentences. Behind her former colleague was Keith.   
"Why would you kick me out? I'm a nice guest."  
"That's in the eye of the beholder."  
"What did I…?" Sara's lifted left hand stopped the blonde. The brunette covered her left ear and seemed to listen to something. Did she have a headset under her hair?   
"Okay…I'm right there." She turned to Keith. "Can you handle this? I've to go downstairs, apparently one of our bartenders tried to sell drugs to a cop."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes, security called."  
"And you want me to handle her?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay."  
"Thanks." To Sofia's surprise Sara tiptoed and kissed Keith shortly before she walked away.   
"No wonder Sara was mad when you offered me to get my hands on your ass." The blonde grinned.   
"She told me to handle you."  
"Does that mean you're supposed to kick me out?"  
"The easy way out, isn't it? I bet if I do that she'll be very pleased. Her problem is, I wasn't born to please people. You go through a lot of trouble to talk to her. Why are you doing that?"  
"Curiosity. We worked together, I haven't seen her for over two years and wonder, how she ended up here. Being the owner of a night club isn't what you except a CSI to do."  
"Didn't you and Nick find her two years ago?"  
"Yes." Now Sofia was really surprised. How could Keith know this? Did Sara tell him? When she told him very personal things, like about her abduction and who found her, they had to be very close…a couple. Which explained the kiss.   
"In my eyes that qualifies you for a chat with her…but I'm not sure if today is the best night. With the cop downstairs, she won't be in the mood for a 'how have you been chat', it's better you reschedule that."  
"And you think she'll agree on a chat another day?"  
"Let this be my problem. The club is closed Monday night, do you know the Drifter?"  
"No."  
"Ask him, he'll tell you. Be there at eight, she'll be there too. But don't except her over the moon when she sees you…well, you know her." Keith grinned. "And stay away from her for the rest of the night."  
"Okay. Thanks…I think."   
He blew her a kiss and went away.   
"What is the Drifter and why does he know, you know it? Why does this man know so many things? Is he a psychic?"  
"I can't tell you this but…I do know the Drifters. It's a small diner off West Silver Lake Boulevard, a great place to have vegetarian food and a nice view over the reservoir. Very romantic. We should go and check it out before you meet Sara there."  
"Nice try. Why don't we go downstairs, listen to the band, dance a little bit and call it a night? You might get a good night and goodbye kiss later."  
"Wow. Sounds nice but I don't do half things or kissing on the first date, you need to wait for a kiss until the next date. Sorry lieutenant."  
"You don't do half things? How does the full thing look like?"  
"Dinner, dance, kisses at a spot from where you have a breath-taking view."  
"Tell your date tomorrow, you might impress her with it."  
"Won't help, she isn't in men and I'm not interested in her. Compromises aren't my cup of tea."  
"You have to know when you can make them and when it's better to stick to your opinion. Dance?"  
"Sure." He took her hand. They were here for dancing and listening to music. Time to go back to these two things. 

Part 3

"Are you having a date with your toyboy or do you want to have some fun with a real man? We could go to a nice club with hot salsa music." Harry leant close in front of Sofia and gave her an arrogant and self-assured look, checking out her curves and her ass.   
"Sorry, taken again."  
"This boy must be good. Are you missing your baby brother? Or a child?"  
"I've got a date with a woman, sexy brunette."  
"Seriously? You're a dyke? No wonder you're not going out with me. What a waste." He shook his head, turned and walked down the hallway.   
"You destroyed his evening." William said, slightly amused.   
"He'll get over it and leave me alone."  
"And won't hold back with stupid comments and aspersion. Plus he'll let everybody know you love women."  
"I never said I love women, I said, I have a date with a sexy brunette. Yes, she's a woman, but she's an old colleague from Vegas. We'll only have dinner and talk about the past. But it's okay when he thinks I'm in love with Sara, I prefer stupid comments than his non stop hitting on me."  
"You can file a complain because of sexual harassment."  
"And get even more trouble? No, he should stay away, now that I'm not available anymore."  
"I won't tell him the real story." William grinned.   
"Thanks. I see you tomorrow, it's time to get back home and change into something less cop. Somehow I've the feeling cops aren't high on her friend list."  
"I thought she was a colleague?"  
"She was and she owns a club now, where cops accused a bartender of selling drugs when I was there the last time."  
"And she doesn't know she'll have dinner with you?"  
"No."  
"Oh dear…sounds interesting, I might want to watch."  
"No, you don't. You might have to come along and save me."  
"Give me a call if she gives you a hard time but the way I know you, you can handle her."  
"You don't know Sara." Sofia laughed. "She's a real challenge." And Sofia still didn't really know why she wanted to meet Sara. After the brunette didn't show an interest in seeing her, it wasn't the best precondition to hope for a happy dinner about good old times. 

"I can help you? Do you want a table for one or are you expecting somebody else?" The waiter asked Sofia after she entered Drifters a little bit before eight.   
"Uhm, I'm not sure…maybe there's a table reserved under the name Keith."  
"Yes there is. Please follow me."  
"Thanks." So Keith even booked a table for them. Was it a good or a bad sign? The waiter guided her to a table a little bit away from the others, with a nice view over the reservoir. A harmony place?   
"Would you like something to drink while you're waiting?"  
"No thanks, I wait for my company."  
"Okay." He smiled and left her alone.   
On her own. Ready to face Sara. Really ready? What when the brunette got angry? Or saw her, turned and left the restaurant? Should she follow her? Try to stop her? Or accept that Sara had no interest in talking to her.   
But wasn't it…fade? They were both in the same part of a city, they hadn't been before. And they met in a club, there were thousands of clubs around, million of people and they ended up at the same place, at the same time. Sofia didn't believe in coincidence and what other names people had for incidents like this one, but…it was weird. Positive weird. At least she hoped it was positive weird.   
"You must be kidding me!"   
So much for positive. Sara's words and the expression on her face weren't exactly what you called positive.   
"Keith didn't tell you it's me you're…you can have dinner with?"  
"No, he didn't."  
"Oh." Thunder in paradise for later. Sara's boyfriend was in serious trouble. "Would you have dinner with me anyway or are you too annoyed? I promise I won't annoy you…I try to because somehow I always had the talent to annoy you. Unintended."  
Sara sighed, thought about it for a few seconds before she sat down opposite to the blonde. She was here, she was hungry, the food was good, it made no sense to leave.   
"Thanks."  
"Don't be too grateful too early."  
Sofia grinned. "Right, sorry. Uhm…are there any topics I shouldn't talk about?"  
"What a nice way to start a conversation, with topics the other one doesn't want to talk about."  
"Good evening, can I bring you anything to drink?" The waiter was back.  
"I take a beer." Sofia said. When her company was bitchy she needed some beer to stay smooth.   
"Me too."  
"No problem. You want your favorite salad?"  
"Sure."  
"Have you decided too?" He looked at Sofia.   
"Uhm…no…" So far she hadn't taken a look at the menu.   
"She's a meat lover, bring her the barbecue plate."  
"Okay."  
"You order for me?" Now the blonde was amused. And didn't Keith say this was a vegetarian place? Or did they only offer a lot food for vegetarians?   
"Am I wrong with you looking for meat?" Sara shot back dryly.   
"No…no…but it's strange."  
"So is sitting here with you. Why L.A.? Why Silver Lake?"  
"Well…I missed the ocean, I got a job in Hollywood and I liked the fact I can see water, the city center isn't too far away and it's quiet. Why L.A., why Silver Lake in your case?"  
"I met a friend in South America, who told me, there was a night club available in WeHo. My project in Costa Rica was over, I needed a new destiny and bought the club. No boss, no bodies, no overtime."  
"Great live band, a huge collection of beer, yes you made the right decision. My city guide praised your club and it's my favorite one. I'm in love with your house band, bought their CDs and have them on my mp3 player all the time. Jon's voice is great and he's so cute."  
"I noticed you're into younger men. Your boyfriend - or company of the night we met - is much younger."  
"He's…a friend."  
"Sure, he isn't happy about it."  
"That's life. Your boyfriend, with the sexy ass and the huge muscles, isn't bad."  
"Keith isn't my boyfriend."  
"Oh…I thought…you kissed him…"  
"And I sleep with him sometimes. Friends with benefits. And that's already more than you need to know."  
"Okay…uhm…wow…okay, we change the topic…away from Keith's sexy ass…really sexy ass…could you solve the police problem?"  
"Yes. Your colleague thought because he was in a gay bar, when the female bartender asks if he's free for some sweet experience, she talks about drugs. What she did was hitting on him, but in his world all women in the club are lesbians and don't have sex with men. He was surprised to learn, I employ also straight people. I don't care with whom my employees sleep, as long as they do a good job."  
"I take it his date got cancelled after he wanted to arrest her?"  
"No, she likes cuffs."  
"Oh."   
"Oh? Are you prude?" Sara smirked.   
"No!"  
"Yes you are. I'm a little bit surprised."  
"I'm not prude! I'm…can we change the topic?"  
"Sure." The brunette grinned.   
"Your house band…they're great, where did you find them?"  
"In a university club, they all go to UCLA and I liked their music and offered them to be on stage in my club, as a house band if the audience likes them. They rocked the house, the men are all in love with Jon the women go for Tina. Who is your favorite?"  
"Jon, he's so sexy. Does he really have these deep blue eyes?"  
"Just like you."   
If the waiter hadn't brought them their drinks Sofia had found herself staring at the brunette. Deep blue eyes just like her? Since when did Sara Sidle care for her eyes? Since when did she notice anything about Sofia?   
"So when will you be back in the club? F&F are on stage Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday."  
"I've Friday and Saturday off, so I might come along Thursday. There are a few countries I haven't drank. Asia should be the next stop, I look forward to some Chinese and Japanese beer. Are they made of rice?"  
"You'll find out."  
Sofia cocked her head. "Now that I've dinner with the owner of the club, are there any chances I can meet the band backstage?"  
"Why should I punish them with you?"  
"Am I such a bad person?"  
"Well…from what I've heard you're at least a good cop, Lieutenant."  
"Who told you about my promotion?"  
"I've my sources."  
"You checked on me!" Sofia was half amused, half indignant. Did the brunette want to know if she was here on vacation? What difference did it make?   
"Somebody who annoys me at work, follows me, tries to get into areas of the club, she isn't supposed to be, yes I try to find out with whom I'm dealing."  
"Your old colleague."  
"Whom I didn't invite."  
"If I want to wait for an invitation of you, I can wait for centuries. You're not the most welcome host I ever met, Sara. Not even as a nightclub owner, who relies on guests."  
"Not?"  
"No."   
"Nevertheless you wanted to meet me for dinner, asked Keith to arrange something."  
"Actually he decided I deserve to meet you."  
"Really? Why?"  
"Because…" Sofia wanted to say 'because I saved your life in the desert' but it didn't feel right. It sounded like she wanted something from the other woman, which wasn't the case. "I'm a lovely person."  
"And a bad liar."  
"I'm not a liar."  
"Yes you are. He didn't arrange this because you're a lovely person. Or think you are, I don't say you are. He arranged this because of what happened to me in Vegas, because you found me and I never thanked you for it. Not in a way you deserve it. And frankly, a dinner isn't a good thank you neither. So I'll approve your request and make it possible for you to meet F&F the next time you're in the club. Don't take it as a free ticket for everything."  
"Never, I'm talking to you, nothing is free when it comes to you." Sofia grinned. "Thanks for backstage offer."  
"Thanks again for saving my life."  
"It was my job, you know, police, protect and serve…plus you were a colleague, another reason to make sure you come back to the team alive and well."  
"You did your job." But it didn't change the fact that Sara stopped working in Vegas shortly after the incident. And it didn't stop them from losing contact. 

"Now we had dinner you can find an excuse to leave the diner and have the rest of the evening for yourself." Sofia grinned. Her new tactic was to offer Sara things, she could do to get away from the blonde in order to make her stay. Suggest the other what you don't want her to do, so when she wants to piss you off and ignore your offer, she does exactly what you really want.   
"I don't need an excuse to leave. We never planed to have dinner in the first place, I'm here because I like this place. That's why Keith picked it, he knows me too well. Did you like your barbecue plate?"  
"Yes, it was massive." Sofia didn't finish her plate and had asked for a doggy bag. "All I need now is a dog for the doggy bag."  
"The shelters are full with dogs."  
"Probably, the only problem is, when I'm at work, the dog is home alone the whole day. I need a dog sitter and I'm not sure if it makes sense to have a dog when you leave it with somebody else the whole day."  
"That's something you have to figure out for yourself."  
"Do you have any pets?" She knew Sara took care of Grissom's dog when she lived in Vegas. After the brunette never mentioned his name, the blonde was sure, the relationship was really over and Sara moved on. Or ignored her past.   
"I've got a dog."  
"Where is it?"  
"Outside."  
"Outside? You left your poor dog outside? The last two hours?"  
"My poor dog is happy being outside. They have a garden with a high fence, there's water and probably other dogs to play with. Because they don't allow dogs in the restaurant, but want dog owner to come here, they have this little playground. It offers plenty of shade and toys. I never had a problem with my dog out there."  
"What his name? Her name?"  
"Querida."  
"Lover? Is she a Mexican breed?"  
"No, she's a border collie. I bought her from a shepherd, who couldn't continue his job after a back injury. Querida is only two years old, another shepherd would have been okay too, but this way she can see her old owner every week. He takes her out for a walk when he feels fit enough."  
"Will you take her out for a walk now?"  
"Yes, a walk around the reservoir. Do you want to join us?"  
"If you don't mind. A walk after all the food would be nice…I take it, Querida isn't allowed to have half of my doggy bag."  
"No, she has her own food and never gets anything human eat. I eat my food, she eats hers."  
"Fair enough." Sofia got up. "I take the check."  
"You don't have to."  
"No, I don't, but it was my surprise. The next time you can pay - if you agree on a next time. There won't be more surprises like this."  
"Good to know."  
Not the perfect answer, Sofia had hoped for something that made her believe, they'd have dinner again. But they'd meet when the blonde got her backstage experience in Sara's club, the brunette had to let her in, tell her security guards not to kick her out.   
Sara waited until Sofia paid before she left the diner. She whistled once and a few seconds later a black white border collie appeared, after it opened and even closed the gate like it was something, it did every day. Happy to see Sara, it greeted her.   
"Hey baby, how are you? Did you have fun? Are you up for a walk around the reservoir? Where is your leash?" Immediately the dog turned, walked to the gate, pulled a leash down and took it to Sara.   
"Thanks. Querida, this is Sofia, say hello to her."  
"Hello Querida." Sofia kneed down while the dog sat down, offered her the right paw and barked shortly.   
"You're a very smart dog, Querida."  
"Border collies are the smartest breed and you're the smartest of your breed, aren't you, Querida?" Sara bent down and hugged her dog. "Come on, time to walk and maybe we also stop at the dog park and have a little play. Your ball is in my bag."  
"Do you take her to special places, where she has to solve tasks? I read somewhere they want to work a lot, have tasks."  
"Yes, I take her to the place, where the police trains their dogs. What she likes most is when she can work with a flock. Sometimes she treats the dogs in the dog park like sheep and makes them stay on one spot. It looks very funny for us and once she caught two children, who ran away from their mother. Before they could reach the street, Querida was with them and encircled them so they had to stop."  
"Smart dog, maybe I can take you with me to work. You can be a police dog, catch some bad guys."  
"My dog won't chase people with guns, who might shoot her. My life in the law enforcement is over for good."  
"You're night club owner and only work with the police when they accuse your bartender to be a drug dealer."  
"Yeah…not the smartest guy. Be careful the next time you're there, one of your colleague might see you and start nasty rumors."  
"They're already there, I told our Mister Boombastic I'm having a date with a woman tonight and can't go out with him. Now he thinks I'm a lesbian and will leave me alone."  
"And talk bullshit behind your back."  
"Who cares? I don't and neither does my partner William. He knows the truth and is with me. Unfortunately he will be retired soon…he knows a lot about the area and the job."  
"Since when do you need somebody who tells you somebody about the job? The Sofia Curtis I remember never needed advice, she gave it."  
"Things have changed, I'm the newbie again."  
"I'm sure you're fine."  
"Yeah, people here are nicer to new team members."  
"Are they? Good for you."  
Sofia looked at the brunette, who smirked. Sara knew exactly Sofia was talking about her, her behavior when Sofia came new to the graveyard shift team and she ignored it. But there was no reason so complain, after a not very good start, when the blonde thought for a moment the other woman would turn and leave it was a pretty nice evening so far. They had a good conversation, joked a little bit and Sara never refused to talk about anything. Good, they barely talked about any really private topics, but Sofia knew, Sara and Keith were friends with benefits. Something she never expected from the brunette. 

"Lieutenant Curtis, nice to see you. Can I offer you a muffin?" Misses Blake smiled when she saw Sofia.   
"I take a whole bag, Misses Blake. They're great, even when I freeze them and eat later. Perfect for as a snack at work."  
"Are you working a lot?"  
"A lot but not too much. Same as your grandson."  
"My Felix…he's a wonderful young man and I'm really happy, you and him go along so well. I think you're good for him."  
"Thanks." The blonde wasn't sure if Misses Blake saw the relationship between her and Felix the same way, she did. The elderly woman seemed to see more, or hoped for more. Who was Sofia to break her heart and destroy her hopes? Felix knew, he would be never more than a friend, she made that obvious.   
"Felix! You've got a visitor!"  
At least she didn't call, his girlfriend was here. Her eyes said it but…there were ten years between them, didn't she bother about that? A man, who went to university and played music in a shopping mall, her mother would get a nervous breakdown, if she told her, she was dating Felix and what he did for a living …now that was a funny idea!   
"Who is…oh, hey, are you off the clock?"  
"Yes. I came along to ask, if you want to join me in the FoGaL on Thursday."  
"Of course he will!"  
"Grandma, would you mind when I take a little walk with Sofia?"  
"Of course not! Take all the time you need."  
"Thanks." Felix opened the door for Sofia and stepped out of the café after she left it. Outside he took a deep breath. "Sorry, my grandmother is…a little bit enthusiastic when it comes to you."  
"A little bit? She takes over and lives in a world, that doesn't exist. Did you not tell her we're only friends?"  
"Until now I didn't know we're friends, I could be just nothing more than a guy you know."  
"I don't spend my time with anybody, you should know it. Still, you're my friend and nothing more, I hope you can accept that better than your grandmother."  
"Yes. She's very fond of you, you saved her and her money. To you it's your job, to her it's her life. You're a brave heroine and that's what she wants for her grandson. Knowing, I'm not made to be a hero…not a hero who can fight for you against a man with a weapon. I can sing and try to chase people away with my songs."  
"No, your songs are too good."  
"You can listen to them again tomorrow. Same time, same place like the last time."  
"Unfortunately I've to work until five or six. Are you up for a trip to the FoGaL on Thursday? F&F are playing and I'm allowed to meet them backstage. Maybe we can turn them into fans of you and they take you on stage, the first step to your own successful career as a club musician."  
"How did you manage to get access to the backstage area? Don't tell me your former colleague called and invited you."  
"No, it was more Keith, who organized the dinner for Sara and me. First she wasn't happy to see me, I could change that a little bit and in the end, we had a pretty good conversation and didn't fight. My guess is, Sara was only surprised to see me and maybe thought, I want to know what happened the last weeks in Vegas and why she left without returning."  
"You do want to know all these things."  
"No…yes…no. Not now. They are not very important, if she tells me one day, I'll listen. But it's more interesting to know, what she's doing now. Here, with a total different job. The present is more important than the past.   
Anyway, we talked and I asked if it's possible to meet the band and she agreed."  
"She might change her mind again."  
"No. Sara is reliable. When she promises something, she keeps it."  
"Okay, then we should meet the magic band. I might learn one of their songs to impress you. After all, the bass man and me have the same hair color."  
"Yeah, but the singer is the sexy one. With his longish blond hair."  
"I need to dye my hair and let it grow, okay. And get an east cost accent. Apparently you're into Yankees." Felix paused for a few seconds. "He is younger than I am!"  
"So?"  
"So, why is he sexy when he's way too young?"  
"It's the Yankee accent, his longish blond hair and the deep blue eyes."  
"You enjoy this, don't you?" He tried to pout.   
"A little bit."  
"Why would I join you?"  
"Because you like good music."  
"I do. There are plenty of clubs in L.A. with good music and female guests, who are interested in men. When I come with you, all I get are numbers from boys and I'm not interested in them."  
"Okay, I go alone."  
"No! You're supposed to offer me nice things to join you."  
"Am I? Sorry, that doesn't work with me, you can't manipulate me this easily. Ten o'clock in front of the club?"  
"I could pick you up at home."  
"Nice try. Again, too easy."  
"Oh come on, are you scared I find out where you live and send you flowers?"  
"You're a smart man, you know I prefer donuts over flowers." Sofia grinned and got her keys out of the pocket. "See you on Thursday, you should go back to your grandmother and don't make her any more hopes."  
"Am I supposed to tell her you're gay?"  
"If that works and doesn't break her heart it's a good idea."  
"It breaks my heart."  
"Heal it by knowing my ex was a man." She grinned even more, got into her car and waved him when she started the engine. Now he could dream a little bit more, but hopefully remembered, what she told him before. Friendship was all she had to give. No matter how cute he was. 

Part 4

Wearing black and very tight clothes Sofia got more than just a few looks from people when she walked down the street to the night club. Two vague offers, three requests for a date tonight and one comment, she could have arrest the man for. All in all it meant, she looked stunning and could choose instead got chosen. A good feeling, very good for her ego; not that her ego needed a boost.   
"Wham, you look hot." Felix greeted her.   
"So I've been told various times on my way here. Consider yourself as a luckiest man of the evening to have an appointment with me."  
"Yeah, a music date to watch another man. Not the perfect date but more than all the others have. Grandma invites you to dinner."  
"Didn't you tell her I'm gay?"  
"I did and she said things can always change and if they do, a good dinner is the best way for a date."  
"In case I like the dinner I might want to date your grandmother, not you."  
"I'm not sure if that's her plan."  
"Not? What a pity, finally somebody who knows how to make me happy. Donuts are a good way to put a smile on my face every day."  
"There's not even a hint of donut when I look at you."  
"Thanks." There was a reason why she ran every day around eight to ten miles. When you want to eat a lot of sweet food you had to burn your calories.   
"I knew you'd come back." Dario said when he saw Sofia at the entrance. "Don't tell me the boy is your boyfriend. You can have a better one, baby."  
"It's not your business, Dario."  
"I like the bitchy way."  
"That explains why you work for Sara, she can be a real bitch sometimes. You wear a headset, call her, tell her I'm here and wait for her at the bar downstairs."  
"Why would I do that after you did nothing for me? You can do me a little favor, your toy boy can watch if that turns him on, and I might call the boss. And have him as my dessert. You look like you never had a real man, boy."  
"You touch him and I call my colleague and let them arrest you."  
"No need to, I would take care of him myself." Sara stepped out of the club. "Since when do I pay you for harassment of guests, Dario?"  
"Just playing."  
"Stop playing, you're at work."  
"She's a friend?"  
"She'll have access to the backstage area today, so does her friend. If you or your guys get them in trouble, I will get you in trouble. Understood?"  
"Yes, Sir!"   
"Good." Sara turned and faced Sofia. "Lets go inside."  
"The boss herself gets us into the club, I feel honored." Felix said. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome. I promised she can meet F&F, it's the easiest way when I get you there so my security knows, you can come and go as you please. Today. Don't think you this privilege the whole time." The brunette looked at the blonde.   
"It would never cross my mind." Sofia smirked.   
"It did." Sara entered a code and the door to the backstage area was open. "You don't have beer in there, so if you want drinks, you need to get them yourself. To get back inside tell the security to open the door. Wear these." She handed both a little white wristband. "They'll let you in."  
"Do we also have access to your office?"  
"No."  
"Why not? What if I want to invite you to a beer?"  
"We have the beer at a bar. Don't ask for too much, Sofia."  
"Me? Never."  
"Think about if you really want her, Felix. She's annoying, arrogant and a bad liar."  
"Uhm." Felix's face turned red. "What did she say?"  
"Nothing, no need to, I'm a trained investigator, I can see those things. You have no chance, save yourself the time and look for somebody better. This might not be the best place to find a girlfriend, although we have a lot of straight women coming in because of the music. Like Sofia, they fell in love with one of the band members. Do you play in instrument?"  
"Yes."  
"Tell them you're a musician, makes them fall for you much faster."  
"Okay…thanks…I think."  
"Oh my god, is that Keith?" Sofia stared at the stage. If her eyes weren't playing a practical joke on her, the bartender and Sara's friend - with benefits - was on stage, only with an acoustic guitar and sang. And damn, he had a great voice.   
"Yes, he's the warm up for F&F today."  
"Bartender, musician, security, right hand, absolutely sexy ass and breathtaking muscles, is there anything he can't do?"  
"I haven't discovered anything yet." Sara grinned.   
"He's…is he available?"  
"Keep your hands off him."  
"Why?"  
"Because I say so and you'll be banned from the club forever if you ever try to hit on him. There are security cameras everywhere, they'll film you, I'll see it and you'll be out. There's Jon, try to keep some dignity, he has a fiancé, so save yourself an invitation into his bedroom, he will refuse. This man is crazy in love with his lover, I've never seen anybody so much in love like him. Plus his fiancé is pretty good in karate, she'll make you kiss the ground before you can touch his hand."  
"What kind of club is this? I'm not allowed to flirt with any man."  
"It's a gay club, flirt with a woman."  
"I'm sure if I try to flirt with you, you'll torture me."  
"I kill you."  
"Sounds better than torture."  
"Behave like a lieutenant. I need to…"  
"Wow! Who is that?" A brunette woman in her early thirties appeared and her eyes seemed stuck on Sofia while she hugged Sara, kissed her earlobe and pulled her closer. "Don't you want to introduce us, Honey?"  
"No."  
"No? Don't tell me she's taken."  
"Don't you have work to do?"  
"Yeah, pretty important work, right in front of my eyes. Wham, Love, how did you get here? A woman like you, there must be at least a dozen other women outside, who are dying to see you on the dance floor and I bet, half of the guys just turned straight to date you. I had no idea Sara has such a beautiful friend. You're way too pretty to waste your time with her, she's such a bitch. I'll be as tame as a kitten if you want."  
"Thanks. I'm Sofia, a colleague from Las Vegas."  
"Detective Curtis."  
"Lieutenant." Why did this woman know she was a detective? Did Sara mention her? To this woman? Were they close? Or did she meet her in Vegas?   
"A higher rank, even more sexy. Sara, this might be the next police chief of Los Angeles."  
"I'm just as impressed as I was when they raised the price for petrol."  
"Ah, shut up, you're a grumpy smurf. I'm Jules."  
"And you've work to do. Upstairs."  
"She's so cute when she's jealous. Are you free for a dance and a beer?"  
"No, she isn't. She's here to see Jon, drool at his deep blue eyes. Leave her alone, Jules."  
"I can't, I just fell in love. A blond angel. Are you sure you're a lieutenant and not a super model?"  
"Oh please." Sara took Jules's hand. "I get her out of here, talk to your singer. Come on, you're worst than a bitch in heat."  
"She's an A plus chick."  
"And you're on duty." Sara pushed the other woman out of the room.   
"Why was she allowed to hit on you?" Felix asked.   
"Everybody can hit on me, as long as this person accepts a 'no' as an answer."  
"She kissed your former colleague…do you think she's her ex? And that's the reason why Sara doesn't want her to hit on you."  
"The last ex of Sara I know of, is her former boss, her former fiancé. I never saw her with a woman, heart of a man before Grissom, but not a woman."   
"She's the owner of a gay club, things might have changed."  
"Maybe. And if so, she might or might not tell me, but I'm sure she'll say it's none of my business and she's right about that."  
"Why is she this bitchy? She invited you here, she organized you a meet and greet, still she acts like you annoy her."  
"It's Sara. Give her some time and she'll be fine. Believe me, I've been through this before." It wasn't very different in Las Vegas. Sofia didn't worry about Sara. The brunette was already much nicer to her than she had been the first time they met. They were on a good way. 

"I see your dinner was successful." Keith said when he joined Sofia, Felix and Jon.   
"Yeah, thanks for that. I hope, you didn't have too much trouble for it."  
"No, I know how to handle her. Ready for your gig, Jon?"  
"Sure. You know, one day, we should sing a song together."  
"Sure thing. Just send me your lovely fiancé and we can write a song for this event."  
"Hands off my woman."  
"Don't worry, all I want from Nico is her talent as a song writer. Her lyrics and my music will make the song a hit."  
"And Sofia will be our biggest fan."  
"Probably." She acted a little bit like a fan, when she asked Jon to stood beside her for a photo and let the whole sign her new CD. Now she owned all CDs of the band and they promised her, the next time she came here, they'd sign all other CDs as well. Meant, Sara's security had to let her backstage again.   
"Are you very bored here?" Keith asked Felix.   
"No. It's interesting to see how life in a backstage area is. I play the whole time in shopping malls, sometimes at the campus, nothing compared to here."  
"But he's a great guitar player and singer." Sofia added. Time to support her friend. "He made me sit in the shopping mall for three hours, listen to his music, buy him pizza and water. If you need another warm-up, he's your man."   
Felix threw a thankful look at her. It was always better when somebody else canvassed for you. And Sofia was a former colleague of the club owner, maybe that helped.   
"Really? At the moment we're full, but why don't you come along Monday afternoon? If we like what you play, you might get a spot here once a month."  
"Wow, really? I mean, sure."  
"You're cute, the boys will love you. Can you handle that?"  
"Uhm…do I have to date them?"  
"No." Keith laughed.   
"I never dated a man." Jon said. "It doesn't come with the job. All you have to do is play good music."  
"Okay, I'll be here. What time?"  
"Around six. Lieutenant?"  
"If I can finish on time I'll be here too. No promises, as a cop I can't promise to be there."  
"He'll need you for his support." Jon chuckled. "Time for me to get back to the band, we have a gig to play in two minutes. I want to see you dancing, Sofia."  
"With a beer in my hands." Time to explore more countries - or beer of different countries. 

"Want another beer?"  
"Sure which country did I not try so far? Oh." This wasn't her bartender, who served her drinks the whole evening. It was past midnight, the concert was over, Felix went home and Sofia made herself comfortable at the bar, drinking beer and watching people. On the other side of the bar was the woman, who was pulled away from Sara two hours ago. Jules.  
"Can't tell you which countries are still missing, only when you tell me, which ones you tried already."  
"Uhm, I'm done with Oceania and Asia and should be in Europe. I did have the German beers on my first night here."  
"Then we go to Irish. Guinness. Are you sure you handle all these beers? Or do I have to carry you home later?"  
"Not that you would mind."  
"No, not at all. I can also carry you somewhere else, depends on what you have on your mind. I'm very open-minded."  
"And your apartment has a revolving door."  
"Most nights I don't go home alone. I'm a people person."  
"Or a slut, depends on whom you ask." Sara appeared next to Sofia.   
"When you say that it makes me horny, Honey."  
"Don't you have work to do?"  
"No, I gave all my work away to have a time for this gorgeous woman. It's a sin to let her sit here alone."  
"She isn't alone anymore, I'm here. There are folders on your desk, you have to check them before we close. Your time at the bar is over, get back to work, Jules."  
"I love it when you give me orders." Jules climbed under the barrier to the other side, hugged Sara, kissed her shortly and stayed in her arms for a second. "Any chances you join me upstairs?"  
"No, I did my work, now it's your turn."  
"Will you take me home?"  
"No, you will take me home. I'm going to drink a few beers with Sofia, you're the driver tonight."  
"For your and her?"  
"Yes. Don't get any wrong ideas."  
"Me? Never. I see you later, Sofia." Jules smiled, blew Sofia a kiss and left.   
"Okay, who is she? She's way too cheeky to be an employee." The blonde said.   
"She's the co-owner, owns forty percent of the club, so we're both the boss. Me twenty percent more than her, but she doesn't care."  
"Is she…are you involved?"  
"We own the club together." Sara took the beer Keith handed her without a word and left them alone.   
"I didn't mean in a professional way. She calls you Honey, hugs you, kisses you."  
"No, she's a friend. We're not a couple, we don't have sex together, we're only very close."  
"She's not the kind of person I thought you are friend with, she's…not like you."  
"Makes it more interesting. You can have her, she's available and interested."  
"Who says I'm interested in her? Or in women at all?"  
"Nobody, but you can always try something new."  
"Somebody who takes every night somebody home? No, thanks. Not my cup of tea. I prefer a more stable relationship."  
"Prude."  
"No, not a slut." Sofia grinned.   
"Okay."  
"Are you going home every night with somebody new?"  
"No, I take the same person home."  
"Really?" Sara was in a relationship? And had sex with Keith? An open relationship? This didn't sound like her old colleague.   
"Yes. Jules. We share a house."  
"So you're the one she takes home every night."  
"And the slut turns into an honorable woman." The brunette chuckled.   
"Well, when you share a house with her, she can't be too bad. I never picked you as a shared house fan."  
"A lot of things have changed. Like I come here, talk to you, drink beer with you, tell you things, that aren't your business."  
"Yeah, I realized you're very open, it's odd…or scary. What happened to the old Sara?"  
"She stayed in Vegas."  
"The new one is better. I liked the old one, but the new one is …I can get used to her. Could even meet her for a couple of drinks frequently."  
"You come to her club and she might come join you when her work allows it."  
"Like tonight."  
"I did all the work, as long as nobody decides to make a mess, I can relax until the club get closed."  
"You close at four?"  
"Yeah, so I can be in bed at six. The night shift is the only thing I took with me from Vegas. Work in the night, sleep until the early afternoon and have the afternoon to myself."  
"Not open the club again?"  
"That's Keith's job. He comes in at six, stay until two. Eight hours and my work night is over."  
"Sounds nice. Need another Jules?"  
"No, one is enough." Sara got up. "Want another beer?"  
"Sure." This evening was better than she expected it. First the meet and greet with the band, then two hours of dancing and singing with Felix, now she sat at the bar and drank beer with Sara. 

The people around her were all gone, only the staff was in the club. And Sofia. It was half past four in the morning, she was awake for almost a day and was drunk. Not drunk like losing control, but drunk enough to know, the only safe way home was a taxi. And maybe a hand, who guided her to the taxi.  
"Shall I give you a ride home?" Dario offered after he locked away the liquid.   
"No thanks, I call a taxi."  
"Scared?"  
"Of you? No. I'm a cop, I'm not scared."  
"You're drunk."  
"So is your boss."  
"But not as bad as you are." Sara came down the stairs with a backpack. "Time to go home."  
"What happened to close up the club and stay until it's six?"  
"Not today, Dario can lock up the club later. Even when it doesn't seem like it all the time, he is a reliable person."  
"Anything special tonight?"  
"Not that I know of. A new delivery of liquids comes in this afternoon, around six. I'll be here to get it. How about your staff for the weekend?"  
"We're all organized. Lenny will leave next month, we need a replacement."  
"I take care of that or do you want to do it yourself?"  
"Get the paper work done, I can do the interviews. Do you think we can employ your cop friend?"  
"No." Sara smiled. "We don't want a cop as a security guard in our team. Brings too many other cops in the bar and chases away guests. Even the good ones."  
"True."  
"I'm ready to leave." Jules came down the stairs and looked at Sofia. "Shall we take her home? She doesn't look like she should take a taxi."  
"What's wrong with a taxi?" Sofia asked. And what was wrong with her that everbody thought, she couldn't go home alone? She wasn't that drunk…was she?  
"You're easy prey for taxi driver. Where do you live?"  
"Silver Lake."  
"Perfect. Get your sexy ass off the stool, we give you a lift. Don't worry, Sara will make sure you're safe."  
"I'm not afraid of you."  
"She's a cop, she isn't afraid or scared of anybody." Dario grinned.   
"Seriously? I'm impressed. Up and move, Lieutenant. Sara?"  
"Ready. I see you guys tonight. Thanks for the work." The brunette opened the door and caught Sofia. Somehow the floor seemed to be not very even. Or her feet had a problem with walking. "I give you a hand." Sara got her arm around Sofia. "Get the car, Jules, we have a passenger, who sways more than she walks."  
"It's my sexy swagger, I'm famous for it." Wow, her tongue was heavy. And the fresh air hit her like a baseball bat. When did her head become so heavy? A minute ago everything was fine and now that she walked a few steps, she felt like the world was spinning.   
"Sure think, Smuggy."  
"Bite me, Sidle."  
"No, thanks." Pulling her arm closer around the blonde, Sara managed to keep Sofia on her feet. Lucky for her, Jules was at the door with the car within a minute and helped her to get Sofia on the backseat and fasten the seatbelt around the more laying than sitting woman.   
"How many countries did she have?"   
"A dozen? Most times more than one bottle and a couple of whiskeys."  
"Gosh, she had a blast. Makes me jealous, we never can get so pissed in our club."  
"Comes with the job, you can get drunk at home on your day off."  
"We should do that the next time. Have a barbecue and a lot of beer."  
"Why not. Sofia, where do you live exactly?" Silence. "Sofia?" Sara turned and found the blonde sound asleep. "Great, asleep. Stop somewhere, I get her ID and get her address."  
"And her keys? You want to search her? And then she lives in the fourth story and we have to carry her upstairs? Forget it. We take her with us, put her on the couch and she can sleep there. Easy access, only a few yards of carrying."  
"I told you, the past is nothing more than trouble."  
"She's a sexy trouble and you had a lot of fun with her."  
"Are you about to sleep on the couch too? With her?"  
"No, I prefer my own bed and when you don't believe me, you can sleep on the couch next to her or we get her in your room. Do you think she'll be save in your bed?"  
"Safer than in yours. The couch is enough, she'll feel pretty awful tomorrow because of the alcohol."  
"Your voice is mischievousness."  
"I'm a bad person."  
"No, you're a lovable woman. I love you and I don't love somebody bad…. I loved somebody bad, my ex, but I'm smarter now."  
"Don't compare me to your ex." Sara grumbled but bent over and kissed Jules's cheek. "The next time I drink in our club, tell the bartender not to serve me after the fifth beer."  
"Honey, if they do that, you'll get mad and fire them. You're old enough to responsible for your acting, don't need a babysitter."  
"A friend."  
"You've got a friend right next to you. A friend isn't a babysitter, a friend holds back your hair when you puke."  
"Yuck, we both don't want that!" Sara made a grimace. What an awful idea, to have Jules around when she puked. No, there was some dignity left, she could do this alone. Not that she needed to today, but in general. 

Pain. So much pain in her heat. Did she hit her head? Or fell? What did happen? It seemed impossible to open her eyes, when she tried it, there was even more pain. Was she in bed? Her bed felt strange today. Was it because of her head? Why did she have this headache? Was she sick? Did she have to call a doctor? And call in sick?   
Something wet got into her face. Water? Rain? Was she outside? Did she have a breakdown on the road? Again. Wet. Too warm for rain, not liquid enough. Like a wet clothes but …then again different. And a smell she knew from somewhere.   
"Querida, don't kiss her awake, she suffers, bring her some pain killers."  
Sara? What was the brunette doing here? And why did she scream this loud?   
"You look like shit."  
Thanks, she felt like it, no reason not look like it. Even when she looked like shit, she looked better than many other people. At least this was what she tried to tell herself. It made her feel better. Not today.   
"Can you turn?"  
Turn? To where? Why? Whenever she moved her head was close to explode. Opening her mouth no word came out. Only a sound close to a crow.   
"Gosh, you are wasted. Okay, this will be painful but I promise it's for your own best."   
How could pain be for her own best? Pain was never good, pain was…painful. Something got under her armpits, lifted her up and left her down, so she lay on her back. Every inch was accompanied by painful groans.   
"Okay, open your mouth, I will give you some water and strong pain killers. Can you drink? Don't try to nod, it will give you even more pain. Only lift your thumb if you're ready to drink."  
Water sounded good, her throat felt like she swallowed an old woolen blanket and the thought of pain killer almost had something of a divine revelation. Sofia lifted her thumb and opened her mouth a little bit. Seconds later water ran down her throat, just enough that she could swallow it. Water. What a wonderful drink. So pure. So good for her. Sip by sip she drank water.   
Somewhere close to her ear a church bell started ringing. Who put a church next to her bed? It was so loud, so painful. Turn it off. Stop the bells. It wasn't the right time for chruch bells anway, was it? What time was it?   
"Give me minute to have a look who's at the door. Your personal nurse is right in front of the couch, don't move, you'll fall. I come back ASAP and get you more water."  
And pain killer. And stop yelling. Why did Sara yell at her the whole time? Couldn't she see Sofia suffered? And had no problems with her ears? They were pretty good, too good when she thought about it.   
"I bet you feel like dying."  
This wasn't Sara's voice. Something cold was placed on her forehead. Cold hands? It felt good.   
"As much as I appreciate it when you support our club, you shouldn't drink this much. I bet your head hurts like hell."  
It did. How could this woman….what was her name again? Jules. Know this? Her hands were so lovely, Sofia hoped, she'd keep them on her head forever.   
"Why don't I get you some more water and a pain killer? Sara is busy with the cult man at the front door. She should just tell them she's in a relationship with me, call me, I kiss her and the man is gone, but no, you know her, her stubborn head and never taking the easy way out. Well, I should lower my voice, it must sound awful loud to you. Querida is here, she watches over you while I get you some water and pain killers. What a great chance to simply kiss you, you can't defense yourself, but that's not my style. Besides, I think I'm the wrong brunette. Be right back, Honey."  
And the lovely cold hands were gone. Getting more water and more pain killer. What a nice idea. Jules was a lovely woman. Even when her words made no sense. What did she mean, she was the wrong brunette? Was there a right brunette? For Sofia? Who? Did she miss something?   
"Open your mouth for more water and a pain killer inside. Don't worry, I'll only give you little sips even when I like the idea to drink from your chin. I prefer to do so when you're fully awake and want it too."   
New water. Sofia drank it like she was about to die of thirst. Water was so good. A few more sips and she might be able to say a word people could understand. If her stomach didn't feel this sick. Only the slightest thought of food made her almost throw up. Gosh, what did she do to herself? Wasn't the last night a good night? At least as far as she remembered.   
"You know, Sara likes you. She tries to deny it, to herself, to you, to everybody else, but she likes you. It was the first time she spent a couple of hours at the bar with somebody. You're special. I really hope you're aware of it and won't let her scare you away with her usual Sidle charm. You know her, she has a good heart, it's only a piece of work to get through to the heart. You're on a good way."  
Sara liked her? Okay, she had been surprised herself that the brunette spent time with her, talked to her so much and even talked about private things, but that Sara liked her, was something new. And that she was special to the brunette sounded unreal. What she did understand was the Sidle charm. No further explanation needed for this. Why she was on a good way was another mystery. To where?   
"To me it looks like you'll spend some more time on our couch, which is absolutely fine. We might leave you and Querida alone later to go back to the club. Feel free to use whatever you need and stay as long as you want. There's no need to waste money on a taxi, you can sleep here."  
Sleep sounded good. Not to go anywhere. Only lay here and sleep. No motion. No additional pain.   
"Sorry it took me so long…oh, you found another nurse." Sara's voice, slightly annoyed. Probably from whoever was at the door.   
"I thought she can use some more water a pain killer. Did they try to get you into a cult?"  
"No, I was supposed to buy a mop. I told the woman in her sixties that I've got a girlfriend and when I tell her to get on her knees and lick the floor clean, she'd do it. The impression of her face was priceless."  
"I bet it was. Who is this submissive woman?"  
"You, my darling."  
"In your dreams. Sit down, talk to your friend, use a quiet voice, I take the dog out and organize us some dinner."  
"Why am I the nurse?"  
"You're the best for this job, trust me on it."  
"Stop talking in riddles."  
"One day you'll understand them all."   
Sofia tried to ignore all the words. If she didn't get any more water and pain killers, she wanted to sleep. Why stay awake when all she could do was listen to voices. Way too loud voices. Sleep and silence were such lovely thoughts.   
***  
The next time she opened her eyes her head didn't hurt that much anymore. Next to her sat Querida, watched her like she was a sheep on the run. Like she could run. But she had to walk. To the toilette. Carefully she sat upright, blinked with her eyes a couple of times. There was the pain again and the room spun a little bit.   
"I tell you, Querida, beer is a great thing but the last one was bad."  
The dog cocked its head, got up and left the room.   
"Don't run away, I can need some help." Somebody to hold her, help her up, show her the way to the bathroom. There wasn't enough energy left to walk through the whole house, whatever size it was. Just the imagination of climbing stairs made her feel sick.   
"Sleepy Beauty is awake and looks like shit."   
Not Sara, the other woman…Jules. Sara's girlfriend. Friend? House mate? Whatever. A helping hand for Sofia. And a woman, who knew where the bathroom was.   
"Bathroom." Wow, her voice was a disaster. If she wasn't sure it was her own voice, she never recognized it.   
"From husky to rusty in a couple of drinks. Come here, I help you with your feet. You look like you're about to imitate the pope and kiss the ground." Jules got her arm around Sofia's waist. "Lucky for you we have a toilette down here."  
No stairs? Perfect. More leaning on Jules than walking by herself, the blonde got pulled to a door.   
"Bathroom. Try not to fall and hit your head. I organize some water and another pain killer for you."  
"Thanks."  
"Don't talk until you had something to drink." Jules grinned and left Sofia alone.   
With unstable steps she made her way into the bathroom, managed to open her pants, dropped them and fell more on the toilette. Finally sitting again. Upright wasn't the best position for her today. What time was it anyway? Did she sleep long? Was it still the same day? Did she come here today or yesterday? When exactly was today. Where did Sara and Jules live? The blonde was grateful the other women took her with them and didn't let her take a taxi home. Or wherever she would have ended up.   
For a second she was tempted to hold her head under the water when she washed her hands but then she only splashed some water in her face, finding out, it wasn't smart to lower her head so much.   
"The way you look I won't ask you if you're hungry." Sara said when Sofia came out of the bathroom.   
"No, I'm happy my stomach…doesn't feel like it wants to show me everything that's inside." At least her voice wasn't that bad anymore after she drank some water from the tab.   
"That's how you look." The brunette got her arm around Sofia. "You were a very good customer last night, I appreciate that as the owner. The next time I suggest you don't drink the whiskeys and don't start your world travel all over again."  
"I started it all over again?"  
"Yes."  
"Shit."  
"Impressive." Sara guided Sofia back to the couch, where Jules with water waited.   
"Our guest looks not like she should leave any time soon."  
"I need to go home…what time is it?"  
"Almost six in the evening, you slept for over twelve hours and my bet is, you'll sleep for a couple of more. Sara, she should stay here, we leave the pain killer and enough water around the couch, maybe some bread in case she feels hungry and Querida will look after her. Or do you have somebody waiting for you, Sofia?"  
"No, but…"  
"No but. You stay. We'll be at work, you have nice and quiet night here and when we come back, we check on you. Don't argue with me, you're not in a position to argue. You barely exist."   
Jules was right on this. Sofia had not really a chance to argue, she was happy her stomach was quiet, that she could lay down, close her eyes and wait for the pain killer to work. So she'd stay here. The taxi ride home was surely nothing her stomach wanted. A quiet place, some darkness, water and pain killers were all she needed for tonight. Luckily she had the day off tomorrow. 

Part 5

It was a little bit after six when Sofia entered the FoGaL. She sent Felix a text half an hour ago, she'd be a few minutes late and he should go inside without her. In the club she was surprised to find more than just Felix with a guitar. There were at least a dozen other people, who looked like they wanted to sing.   
On a couple of chairs in front of the stage she saw Sara, while Keith was on his way on stage. He took the microphone to get the attention of everybody.   
"Good evening. As you can see, we have more than one interested party for our two available spots from next month. Two bands and four singer. We start in alphabetical order, you all have two songs, we want one ballade and one rock song. At least one of them is supposed to be your own song. After you're all done, we'll take some time to discuss who'll get the spots. Good luck." He left the stage and went back to Sara.   
Sofia walked over to Felix and hugged him. "Hey, are you excited?"  
"There you are! I missed you! Almost went crazy without you. I'm dying. This is important, if I mess this up, it means I'm not good enough."  
"No, it means they've not a good taste of music."  
"You prefer F&F over me."  
"I support you and when - not if - you're on stage next month, I'll be here to see you and not F&F. If we both listen to them after your concert, I won't complain."  
"Do I get a kiss for good luck?"  
She laughed and kissed his cheek. "You get two more when you get one of the spots."  
"Now, that's worth fighting for. Can't you ask your friend to give me some bonus?"  
"The way I understood it, you already got a bonus by being here. Don't waste it." She hugged him again and left him to concentrate on his performance.   
"Lieutenant Curtis, you look much better today than the last time I saw you." Keith smirked.   
"I feel much better than the last time you saw me. At least when I think of the last hour or so." Sofia hadn't been here since the night she got so drunk and hadn't talked to Sara neither. "Hey, thanks for the couch and all the pain killers. I got you a new package." The blonde handed the brunette a package with pain killers.   
"Thanks. I keep them for the next time you have too many beers and whiskeys."  
"Will you carry me on your couch again?" That sounded interesting. Sara Sidle was willing to take care of her again.   
"When Jules make me do it, yes."  
"Jules is an angel. Where is she? Shouldn't she be here too?"  
"She'll come in later, has to work until seven."  
"I thought she works here."  
"Here and in another job."  
"The club doesn't bring enough money for the two of you?" As far as she remembered Sara's and Jules's house, it was a nice house, in a good area and looked like both women lived well enough. Apparently not only from the club money.   
"It does but she likes her other job too. A workaholic. Does this sound familiar to you?"  
"Yeah, I knew a CSI in Vegas, who was a workaholic."  
"See. Sit down and listen to the music."  
"Can I decide too?"  
"For yourself, yes. I know you vote for Felix. He won't get a bonus for being your boyfriend."  
"Friend, not boyfriend. And he doesn't need a bonus, he's the best." Sofia slipped next to Sara and took a closer look at the other musicians. The first band was about to go on stage and connect their instruments. All members were men and Sofia had no doubt about it, they were all gay. Was it a condition to be gay? Then Felix didn’t have any chances…but Keith played here too and when he and Sara had an open relationship, he couldn't be gay. And Jon had a fiancé, so being ga wasn't a rule. Made it things easier? When she asked Sara about it now, she'd get a boot in her ass and was banned from the club for the rest of her life. So it was better to shut up and listen to the music, keep her fingers crossed for Felix. 

Nervously Felix sipped on his coke. Since fifteen minutes Sara, Keith and two other employees of the club were gone to decide, who would get the two open spots. It wasn't like his life depended on this job, but it would be the first time he had a job as a singer. He got booked as a guitar player a few times, to be in the background for somebody, but this time he would be the star, had all the attention. Was he good enough to entertain a crowd? Could his dream of becoming a professional musician come true?   
"You were the best singer and guitar player." Sofia took his hand.   
"They heard the second band, they played two songs of their own and both were great. Catchy sound, lyrics to sing along and the singer is sexy, she'll drew a lot of people in the club. I'd come for her too."  
"I came here for you."  
He smiled. "Thanks."  
"Do your grandparents know you're here? Why you're here?"  
"No. Their happiness about my idea to become a club singer would be not that big. I qualified as a music teacher this year and they hope after the summer holidays I start working as a teacher somewhere. I did apply at various school and have a few possibilities, but it's not what I really want to do. Of course, teaching kids to play guitar is great, to see how they enjoy it. My problem is, I want to be a singer, I want to do, what I did on this stage."  
"Will you stop playing in malls?"  
"No. It's most times crap money, people shout strange things at you, sometimes even attack you, but it's live music and that's what I love. I rather do what I love and just get by than have more money and be unhappy."  
The blonde nodded. She understood what he meant. It was good to have money, to have the chance to buy things you want, but money didn't make you happy. When you found something, that made you happy, it was important to hold on to it.   
"There's Sara…I think I feel sick."  
"Honey, you won't impress a woman when you act like a school girl at prom night."  
"I can't impress you anyway. My grandmother is the only one who lives in this fantasy."  
Sofia bopped softly his side. "Come on, time to hear what the judge says."  
"No bonus for being your friend."  
"She made that clear already. Be glad she gave you the chance, years ago she had kicked you out of the club because you're a friend of mine. Our relationship has improved a lot."  
"You must have an amazing past. Why don't you tell me about over dinner?"  
"Nice try." She took Felix's hand. Time to hear if his dream came true or if this was nothing else than an experience on his way to become a real musician. Sofia tried to read Sara's face but it was stoic. No hint, no look at her or Felix, that could give them any idea of what the decision was.   
"Thanks for waiting, it took us longer than usual this time." The brunette sat down on stage, her legs hanging over the edge. "I get straight to the point. WISHERS, you were great, we want you as performer. Your songs have everything we believe, the visitor of this club will enjoy, we agreed on that in less than ten seconds. Really good stuff and we're sure, this is only the beginning for you. Congratulation."   
WISHERS was the band Felix talked about, the band he liked as well. They were the favorites and they made it. Left one spot for the rest.   
"As for the second spot, it was a hard decision. We had some problems to come to an agreement about this space, but at the end I think, we found a solution, that is right. Marco, you'll be the second one. Your own song was catchy and your cover version of the old Steve Wonder song was great. Welcome to the club."  
Felix sighed. There was his dream, gone and burst like a soap bubble. No music gigs, no chance to perform. Back to the teacher idea and the shopping malls.   
"I'm sorry." Sofia said.   
"Me too. Well, they were good."  
"So were you."  
"Not as good as they were. Oh well, it's not like I've no alternatives."  
"You do, but this is what you wanted, what dreamed of."  
"Dreams are dreams because they're not real."  
"Oh Felix." She pulled him in her arms and kissed his cheek. "To me you were the best and I don't say it because you're my friend."  
"You need to work on your performance." Keith appeared next to them. "You can sing, your own song was good, but you're way too shy on stage. It's okay for a guitar player in a band, but when you're the only one on stage and have to entertain the people, make them dance, you need to get over yourself and work on your performance. This is a night club, people come here to be entertained."  
"I know." Felix sighed sadly. He was aware of his problem to be not outgoing enough. The problem was, whenever he tried to be outgoing, he did something stupid or the plan, her made up first, didn't work out.   
"When I work on myself, can I have another chance? When you have a spot available again?"  
"There's no need for that." Sara joined them with a beer.   
"Oh come on, he was good, why doesn't he deserve a second chance?" Sofia asked slightly angry. That wasn't fair.   
"We don't do second chances…"  
"What? That's stupid, you can't be serious about this…" This sounded like the old Sara, the bitch she met first in Las Vegas.   
"Before the two of you start a nasty catfight, why don't you both hold your breath." Keith stopped them. "I thought you're over this unnecessary shit. What Sara means with, there's no need for a second chance is, you can have a job here, Felix. Maybe not exactly the way you imagined it, but you can be on this stage once a week. As my personal back-up. I'd like to play a few songs with you, write new ones. You get your stage experience and get used to be on the spotlight. If everything works out the way we think, you'll be the perfect singer and entertainer in a few months."  
"Seriously? I can play with you?"  
"Yes."  
"Wahoo! Cool!" He hugged Keith. "Thanks! Thanks! Thanks!"  
"If you kiss me, I'll be banned from the club forever!" Keith warned. "I'm absolutely not into guys."  
"Neither am I."  
"Good. Get out of my arms."  
Felix grinned and stepped back.   
"Now that we're settled, we can get our attention to the bitches. Are you two friends again or will you start a Vegas comeback?"  
"I'm used to her not getting the point." Sara said.  
"And I'm used to her being a bitch."  
"Good. Hug each other and be friends. I don't want fights or I've to kick you out."  
"It's my club." Sara grumbled. "Watch your mouth or I kick you out."  
"Babe." Keith pulled her in his arms. "You don't throw me out, you need me and sometimes you want me. You'd miss too much. As your bartender, security man and lover."  
"You're not my lover, you're only there to satisfy my needs when I'm bored."  
"I love this woman and her charm." He kissed Sara softly on her lips and lifted her up so she was in his arms. "I get her in her office now, so she can work on the papers for the musicians. Are you staying a little bit longer?"  
"Just until the paperwork is done, I've to work tomorrow."  
"And I've university and plan to play in the mall…am I allowed to play in the mall? Or am I not supposed to play anywhere else?"  
"You can play in a mall, but not in a different club. We don't want your fans going anywhere else to see you. They're all supposed to come here, drink a lot and leave their money behind."  
"Okay, that's fine with me." When he really started a job as a teacher in September, the concert with Keith was enough. On the weekends he could play in the malls when he felt like it and try some new songs. 

Three days later Sofia and Felix were back in the club. It was the first night for Felix to be on stage and she was with him as his personal support. It was a little bit after eight, the club was officially still closed and to Sofia's surprise, they both could come in without paying. She wasn't an employee here.   
"What country do you want today and after how many beers shall I suggest, you might want to switch to water or coke?" Keith asked.   
"A couple."  
"Define a couple. Do you have to work tomorrow?"  
"No."   
"Okay. Will Felix take you home?"  
"He'll leave after your gig, he has to be at university tomorrow. Why are you at the bar and not preparing for the gig?"  
"No need to. I know my songs, will play two or three later with your little boyfriend and then we can start."  
Sofia saved herself the comment, Felix wasn't her boyfriend.   
"Hey Sweethearts." Jules came in the club. Next to her was Querida, who seemed to be very familiar with the place, as she walked straight behind the bar and found a blanket. "Want me to take over so you can work with your new partner?"   
"You mean, make sure he won't faint? Yeah, why not. I doubt Sofia will calm him, whenever he sees her, his pulse races."  
"Understandable, she's a hottie. What do you drink, Beauty?" Jules asked Sofia.   
"Budweiser. I think I stay local today."  
"I'm a local, want to stay with me?"  
"Hopefully I won't be so drunk that I end up on your couch again."  
"How about slightly drunk in my bed?"  
"I don't think so. Take Keith."  
"Nah, he belongs to Sara, we don't share men. That ends in fights sooner or later and we don't want to fight. I love her too much for that."  
"Are you…together? Thanks." Sofia took the cold beer. Somehow she didn't understand the relationship between Sara, Jules and Keith. Sara and Jules lived together, they were very close, she saw how one kissed the other two or three times. Sara slept with Keith, he was her friend with benefits. Two open relationships? But Sara said, she and Jules weren't lover. Did Jules see it the same way?  
"Sara and me? We're work partners and friends. No sex. When you mix sex and work you definitely will get in trouble. Think about her relationship with Grissom."  
"True."  
"So I'm available. What about you?"  
"According to your gorgeous bartender with the really sexy ass, my boyfriend will be on stage with him tonight."  
"Let me tell you, he has more to offer than a gorgeous ass. Look at his arms, the muscles are perfect. Well trained, visible without looking like he overdid it in the gym. He moves like a mixture between a rock and a tiger, like he's always on a hunt and we're all his prey. I bet all the men and women in this club want him in their beds. Some of the women got lucky, none of the men. Can be very frustrating of them.  
And to get to your wannabe boyfriend, he's head over heels for you, did start to realize, he'll never have you and therefore you don't have to pretend he's your boyfriend. You're not into boys, you want a real men or a sexy woman."  
"Do I?" Sofia asked amused.   
"Yes."  
"Says who?"  
"Say you. Don't worry Honey, I won't tell anybody, would be quite stupid to get competitors. I wait until you're ready to admit to it and have you then. I'm a very patient person."  
"You're hitting on me not for the first time."  
"And not the last time, that's a promise."  
"If you want to impress me, get me into Sara's office."  
"We can go into my office, I've a very comfortably couch in there."  
"No."  
"Are you sure? Would be a great experience."  
"No, thanks. I can take Querida upstairs."  
"I can let you into the hallway, if you get into Sara's office is up to Sara. She has the key, you can't open the door from the outside. When she isn't in the mood to see you, she'll let you wait outside."  
"I've Querida with me, she'll be in the mood to see her dog."  
"You try to play her? Manipulate her with her dog? Nice idea."  
"I want to negotiate with her, that's how cops call it. Your words sound not very positive."  
"They're true and the truth isn't always nice. Take Querida, Jose will let you into the hallway. If you change your mind about my office, I can be with you within thirty seconds."  
"No, thanks. Again." Sofia took her beer. "Hey Querida, come on, we go to mommy." The dog didn’t react.   
"It's okay Sweetheart, you can go with her. Go and find Sara." Jules said. Now the dog got up and jogged straight to the stairs, not paying any attention to Sofia. It ignored her like Sara did. This dog was like its owner.   
In front of the door to the secured area she stopped and looked for…Jose. However he looked like.   
"Querida, are you here to see your mommy?" A man in his early twenties appeared from behind the bar, where he organized the bottles new.   
"Yes, I'm her bodyguard."   
"You mean, Querida is your door opener to Sara. Jules called me, I should let you in to try your luck with Sara. She's in a bad mood today."  
"Are there days when she has good mood? Or only good moments?"  
"She's a great boss."  
"Yeah, you can't say anything else or you lose your job."  
"And you get kicked out before you're in if you're not nice to her."  
"No, Sara and me have a special way to communicate."  
"Good luck." He opened the door for her.   
"Thanks." The dog showed her the right door. With a smile she knocked on it.   
"Nobody's in!"   
"Liar, liar, liar, pants on fire. Open the door, Querida and me are here."  
"Who let you in?"  
"Jules gave the order."  
"Then you go into her office."  
"She offered me this already, I declined. The only place I want to be is with you."  
"Fuck off!"  
"Make me leave." Sofia smirked. She could hear her former colleague wasn't angry, she was more slightly amused. A few seconds later Sara opened the door and Querida greeted her like they hadn't seen each other for years.   
"Hey my dear, how are you? Have you been out with Jules? Did she feed you or is there some space for a little treat?" Querida almost jumped into Sara's arms. "Yes, you can have another treat."   
Not waiting for an invitation Sofia followed them into the office. A big desk filled with papers, a computer, a few shelves with folders, a couch and a fridge were in the office. It looked a little bit more like a mix between a home office and a living room and not the way she imagined a work office. Her eyes got stuck on a photo of the Las Vegas CSI team on the desk.  
"Nice office."  
"Thanks." Sara gave a few treats to Querida. "Did you bring beer?"  
"No."  
"Snacks?"  
"No."  
"Why am I supposed to let you stay in my office?"  
"Because of the good old times, you still miss." The blonde pointed to the photo. "Where am I on the photo? I can see Brass, you forgot to tell me about being ready for a photo."  
"Think about it."  
"You want a special photo, one only with me."  
"Dream on." Sara opened the fridge and got two beers out. "How is Felix doing?"  
"He's nervous."  
"Why aren't you with him?"  
"Keith said he's better with calming him down, I would only make Felix's pulse race. I must say, your new taste in men is good."  
Sara raised her brows. "Why again are you here?" She gave Sofia the beer and took the old, empty bottle away.   
"To see you and your office. I hope all the papers aren't your work for the day."  
"No, most of it is done, Jules get a few too and the rest is for me. Are you having tomorrow off?"  
"Yes and no, I don't plan to get drunk and end on your couch again."  
"It's taken tonight by Keith. I'm sure you can sleep in Jules's bed as well."  
"She offered it, yes. Again, I declined."  
"You're just not into women and she doesn't understand?"  
"I'm not into her."   
"Will break her heart even more."  
"And she'll pick up the pieces and will be fine again. It's not like she doesn't have a choice in here. I'm sure there are enough women, who would like to share a bed with her."  
"Who takes anybody when you want somebody?"  
"Your point." Sofia sat on the couch. "Your staff was sure you won't let me into your office."  
"Because I don't have guests in here."  
"Why am I here?"  
"A favor for good old times."  
"Did you have dinner already?"  
"I'm working, Sofia. There is no time for going out for dinner."  
"What if I get dinner to here? Would you have dinner with me?"  
"You had at least two beer, you can't drive anymore."  
"There'll be a take away not too far away."  
"Felix needs you in front of the stage."  
"Okay, lets make a deal. You continue to work, I support Felix as good as I can, he will go home after the gig, I organize some dinner and we eat. When you're done with most of your paperwork, you have some time for dinner, don't you?"  
"Yes."  
"Pizza?"  
"You better make it a very cheesy pizza and then you'll end up at the front door because my security men won't let you in with the pizza."  
"When you tell them, you want the pizza, they will let you in."  
"Change of plans: you tell me what pizza you want and I order pizza. It will be here half an hours after Felix is done with his gig, so you hug and cuddle him, kiss him a few times for being a successful singer now and wave him goodbye."  
"Rucola and salami."  
"Done. Tell Keith and Jules we'll have pizza, I bet they'll be hungry too. And I let one of the guys at the entrance know, there're also three or four pizzas for them and we can be sure, it will get in the club without a problem."  
"It's good to be the boss, isn't it?"  
"Yes. Especially when you use your power wisely." And to use it for pizza was a very wise decision in Sara's eyes. 

Felix held himself in the back most of the times, supported Keith on the guitar. Yesterday they had played together for an hour and found out, they blend well with each other.   
"It's time to let my new helper take the spotlight." Keith said at the end of a song. "It's our last song for tonight and I hope you give it all for Felix. He'll sing a well known classic rock song for you and you'll love the guitar."  
Most people didn't see it, Sofia saw how her friend swallowed once, took a deep breath and stepped in front. Time for him to prove he could make the club jump.   
"Hi. Uhm, Keith and me thought about what song would be best to finish our show and we came up with this one." He played a few chords and the people started cheering. "So yes, we'll play 'whatever you want' and hope you're happy with it."   
Status Quo? Who couldn't be happy with this classic song? In a rock club. Sofia was glad her beer was empty and she could jump up and down to the rhythm of the guitars and sing along. Great. Up and down, head banging, shouting out loud, she got pushed around, pushed other people and it was like they were on a huge party. Keith, who changed his guitar for a bass and Felix with the guitar made them sweat and by the end of the song, Sofia was ready at least one more beer.   
That was good! And Felix did involved the audience, made them jump, sing and happy. Even when it was only obvious for Sofia, it wasn't not his cup of tea yet, she could also see, he enjoyed it and was on a good way to feel more relaxed doing these things. He had the gift of gab, only needed some time to warm up.   
"You were great." When he came off the stage, she hugged and kissed him on both cheeks. "I love you on stage, go back there and play it all again."  
"Sorry, I can't, my time is over. If you want a private show, you can come with me and get a private show. Everything inclusive."  
"I'm sure there are a lot of men and some women, who want to be with you and celebrate."  
"You don't want to celebrate with me?"  
"I want to celebrate with you but I don't want the groupie part, you're after. No sex with me, Felix. Not as a student, not as a mall musician and not as a club star."  
"You're really not into me."  
"No." She hugged him and pulled him closer. "But I can see a couple of people, who want to make you happy. A sexy latino, a basketball guy, a candy shop chick and dude with an ugly hat. So many possibilities, don't waste your time on an old woman, who only break your heart. You deserve more."  
"You're not old and sexier than all the other…is the candy shop girl blond?"  
"Yes."  
"I might talk to her. A blonde in chocolate."  
"Chocolate sounds great. Sara ordered pizza, do you want some too?"  
"No, I have to go home, work life waits tomorrow. When one of the guys tries to get into my pants, will you safe me, Lieutenant?"  
"I've always an eye on you, Honey."  
"Thanks." He kissed her cheek. "And thanks for being here. When I saw you in the front row, my fear was almost gone. You're my lucky charm."  
"Whenever you're on stage I'll try to be here."  
"Thanks."   
"You're welcome. And now go and get the candy girl, she's all pink…uhm…yours."   
He blinked at her, turned and walked to the people, who were waiting for him. For a few seconds Sofia watched him, becoming more and more relaxed with talking to the strangers. How could a man, who played in shopping malls, presented himself to an audience, be so shy when it came to playing on a stage and talking to people, who liked his music?   
***  
"One more?" Keith held up a new bottle of beer?  
"No, thanks. I'm fine." Sofia smiled. She had enough beer for today. Or tonight. This time she wouldn't be drunk and ended up with a murder hangover the next day. The whole time she had a couple of water between her beers and now, that the club was about to close, she would stay with an alcohol free drink.   
"Anything else?"  
"Coke is fine."  
"Your wish is my command."  
"Same here." Jules sat next to Sofia. "You're off beer? Why?"  
"Because the last time I visited too many countries I felt very sick the next day, ended up for over twenty-four hours on your couch and didn't feel good for days."  
"You can't have the couch tonight, he sleeps on it. How about my bed?"  
"No, thanks."  
"At one point you must accept her no and move on, Jules." Sara hugged her friend, kissed her hair and kept her in her arms. "She's just not into you."  
"I know but I like to try."  
"Yeah, once or twice, maybe even a third time but then you should have learnt your lesson. Leave her alone."  
"Is that an order? From the big boss? Will you kick me out if I not obey?"  
"No need to, Sofia can do it on her own. She's a bad ass cop and doesn't need my help to get rid off you. Isn't that right, Lieutenant Curtis?"  
"Absolutely."  
"You must like our club, you're here until it's closing time. Again."  
"Yeah, it's okay. I had live music, beer, pizza, can't complain. Got around a dozen telephone numbers too."  
"Want a number thirteen?" Jules smirked.   
"Sure. Can you give me Sara's number?"  
"Sara's? Why Sara's?"  
"So I can call her."  
"First she wants to see your office, then she talks you into ordering pizza, now she wants your number. Could it be this terrific woman is after you? While I try everything to get her and you push her away, she follows you and tries to get your attention, tries to be with you. How do you do that? What am I doing wrong?"   
"Women are like cats. When you ignore them, they try everything to get your attention. Worked with you the same way. You tried everything to get my attention, I ignored you and now you're mine. Quite easy."  
"I'm yours because I love you and not because you played me. And you love me too, my dear, don't try to make us believe anything else."  
"Never." Sara kissed Jules's cheek. "Why do you want to call me, Sofia? You know where to find me. You know the club, you know where I live, no need for my number."  
"Imagine I plan to spend an afternoon with you, bought cake and good coffee, come to your place and you had already crappy coffee and old cookies because you had no idea, I had this plan and was on my way."  
"She has me with this." Jules said.  
"Me too." Keith agreed. "You can have my number and get me the coffee and the cake."  
"You're all not the one I want to have coffee and cake with. We all don't share a common past."  
"All for the good old times? I didn't move to L.A. to think of Vegas all the time."  
"Not all the time, only sometimes with good coffee. And only about good old times, we leave out all the rest."  
"Still not very interested."  
"Please?"  
"You're a cop, you can get my number when you want."  
"I don't want it the cop way, I want it the personal way. I want you telling me your number, want you to agree on me calling you and coming over."  
"Cute." Sara checked her watch. "Time to let the rest of the folks know we close. It's two, time to go home. Money or people, Jules?"  
"Money."  
"Leave me to the people. Keith, lights on and music off, please. They've five minutes to finish their drinks and call it a night."  
"Business as usual. What about the sexy blonde? Shall I kick her out too? Or will we take her home?"  
"We take her home."  
"Your home or her home?"  
"Choose one."  
"Don't you think I should make the decision where I want to go?" Sofia asked.   
"No." Keith grinned. "You drink your coke and I take care of you. Don't worry, I know what's good for you."  
"Not as good as I know it."  
"Trust me, babe." Keith switched on the light and turned off the music. "Time to go home, folks. We close in five minutes. Finish your drinks, call it a night and we'll see you tonight again."

"Time to leave." Sara came out of the bathroom in the downstairs area. "All rooms are empty, we can go home. Jules?"   
"Ready when you are. What about you, Querida?" The dog barked once. "She's ready too. We take Sofia with us?"  
"Yes. Do you want to go home or stay with us?"  
"I can call a taxi."  
"Why waste your money on that? Save it, Jules drives you and you can spend the money on beer the next time you're here. Makes you and us happy."  
"Okay, that's a deal. Thanks."  
"Where do you live?"  
"On the border of Los Feliz, Silver Lake and Hollywood. Is that somehow on your way?"  
"I can make it on my way."  
"Or we take her with us." Keith suggested.   
"Does she want to share the couch with you?" Jules opened the door for everybody and locked all four locks afterwards.   
"Do you, Sofia?" Keith cocked his head.  
"No."  
"My bed is still free." Jules grinned.   
"No."  
"We need a couch in the office, Sara. Or in the sport room. We don't use it anyway. Not even Querida sleeps in there because she's with one of us all the time."  
"Just take me home." Sofia smiled when Querida decided she wanted to sit between her and Keith and got her arm around the dog. "Where is your seatbelt, Querida? We need to make sure you're safe too."  
"Here." Sara handed her the dog seat belt. "Just click it to the halter she wears, it's made for sitting in cars. She'll be fine with it."  
"Thanks. See, now you're safe and we can start our journey. Are here with your mom very often?"  
"Most times she's here with us, otherwise she's home alone and that's too boring for her. Hon, if it's okay with Sofia, you can go straight to our place."  
"And where will I sleep after I made it clear, I won't share the couch with Keith nor the bed with Jules."  
"In my bed and I sleep in Jules's bed."  
"You don't have to, it's no problem when I take a taxi…"  
"She sleeps in my bed most times anyway. Or I in hers, don't worry about it. Are you all right with staying over?"  
"Yes. It looks like you all want me over, I will stay over. If you have a tooth brush for me and some clothes to sleep. And no, Jules, I won't sleep naked."  
"Not? Bugger. We get you all you need. The only thing we can't promise is, that Querida won't open the door to the room and joins you. It shouldn't happen, but it can."  
"I'm okay with that. When you want, Querida, you can come over and we share the bed."  
"Dogs always get the hot chicks." Jules sighed.   
"No, you're a bitch and you don't get Sofia." Sara grinned.  
"One more word and you can walk home, Miss Sidle."  
"Yeah, sure." Sara laughed. Nobody believed Jules would kick her out of the car in the middle of the night. This was a useless threat. "I love you too, Jules." The brunette took the hand of the other woman and squeezed it.   
"If you're not nice to me I let you sleep on the couch."  
"Are you sure Keith and me will sleep a lot when we share the couch? And are you really sure, you want that on our couch?"  
"Yuck! No! Don't you dare! Not on our couch."  
"See."  
Sofia smiled and leant onto Querida. It was fun to listen to Jules and Sara, they sounded like an old married couple. Unbelievable they were only friends. In Vegas, the blonde had never picked the brunette as a humorous woman. But she had also never believed that one day Sara Sidle owned a gay and lesbian club in West Hollywood and took her home, because she wanted her to save the money for a taxi to come back in her club and have more beers. Like she never believed, one day she'd sleep in Sara's bed. Without Sara, but it was her bed. The brunette hadn't given her her personal cell phone number, but let her sleep in her bed. Los Angeles was full of surprises and so far, Sofia liked all of them.   
***  
"You could make your coffee offer come true now." Sara walked into her bedroom, where Sofia sat on the brunette's bed, dressed in her clothes and played with Querida and a ball.   
"I'd if I had fresh clothes. If you borrow me your car, I go home, change and come back with the best brunch ever."  
"The best brunch ever? Aren't you over exaggerate?"   
"No."  
"Okay, take the car, I need to take Querida out for a run first anyway. How much time do you need for your promise from heaven?"  
"An hour?"  
"Long time, make it worth waiting for." Sara pulled her keys out of the pocket and throw them to Sofia. "Hurry up, Lieutenant. And you, Querida, come on, we go out for a run. Who's the fasted girl?" Querida jumped up, started running around Sara and barked a few times before she took off and was down the stairs.   
"Guess it means she's the fasted."  
"She is. See you later." Sara followed her dog and a few seconds later the front door was slammed. Sara and Querida were running. And so was Sofia's time. For a second she starred at the keys in her hands before she realized, Sara really gave her the keys to her car. The brunette wanted her back here. Sofia had to hurry and make her promise come true.   
Only waving to Keith and not taking time to answer his questions, she left the house. Lucky for her the key had a door opener so when she pushed the button Sara's car reacted. Otherwise she had no idea which car was the right one. The black Sedan. Driving only slightly over speed limit, using the headset of Sara's cell phone on her phone, she called a number and waited for somebody to pick up.   
"Betty's breakfast diner, how can I help you?"  
"Here's lieutenant Curtis, how are you, Betty?"   
"Oh, hello lieutenant, I'm fine. Are you hungry?"  
"Yes. I need a special gourmet breakfast for four people ready to pick up in forty five minutes. Is that possible?"  
"Everything is possible. Any special needs?"  
"I've at least one vegetarian in the group, probably two."  
"Okay, so eggs with and without bacon. What about allergies?"  
"None that I know of."  
"Okay. Forty-five minutes and you'll have your breakfast."  
"Thanks Betty. See you soon."  
"Later lieutenant."  
Being a cop could be very handy. Her colleagues knew the best places for breakfast and took her there. Betty's breakfast diner was their favorite breakfast spot, the best breakfast for the best value. And on her way from her place back to Sara. This gave her enough time for a quick shower and giving herself a little time to get ready for the brunch.   
Stopping in front of the neighbor's house, she jogged into her house, didn't bother with the elevator, unlocked the door and was already stripped down when she was in the bathroom. Getting the hot water running it took her less than five minutes until she was out of the shower wrapped in a towel.   
Stopping on her way back to the bathroom in the living room she saw her answering machine was blinking. A new message. Putting it on loud, she pressed start and went back into the bathroom to get ready for the day.   
"Hello darling, where are you? Here's your mother. I can't reach you on your cell phone and you don't answer your landline neither. Is everything all right? Are you at work? Dad and me wonder when you have time to come back to Vegas, we miss you. Or shall we come over to Los Angeles? Why don't you call us so we can talk again? And I met Jim a few days ago, he asks how you are and if you have everything under control in Hollywood. He misses you too and as far as I know, your old CSI team too. It's really time you come back to Vegas, Honey. Didn't you spend enough time in Los Angeles? There's nothing you can't have in Vegas too. Call us. Love you. Mom."  
Her parents had to wait for her call until tonight, now they were at work and Sofia had no time to talk. Deciding her hair could dry on her way back to Sara, she was almost out of her apartment when her eyes fell on her flowers. Bugger. They really needed some water and it didn't look like they could wait until tonight with a warm day coming up. Watering her plants and also taking the rubbish out, the blonde was back on her way to Sara's car.   
Happy that Betty's breakfast diner had a pick-up parking lot right next to the entrance, Sofia walked into the diner.   
"Hey Sofia, are you having a day off or is this a breakfast for the colleagues?"  
"No, I've today off and I promised the best brunch ever." The blonde smiled at the elderly woman with the gray ponytail.   
"I won't let you down."  
"You never do, that's why I called you."  
"Thanks. Look, there's your breakfast." A man carried a big basket out of the kitchen. "Bagels, croissants, toast, wholegrain bread, coffee, milk, sugar white and brown, boiled eggs, scrambled eggs with and without bacon, just bacon, various kinds of cheese and cold meat, fruits, orange juice, yogurt, a little bottle of sparkling wine, muesli, jams, honey, peanut butter, pancakes and a few more surprises. Your friends shouldn't miss anything."  
"No, they should be over the moon. Thanks. Put it on my credit card, please."  
"No problem. Enjoy it."  
"Thanks." Sofia took the basket and carried it to the car. Heavy stuff. Carefully she drove back to Sara's place and made it just under one hour. Because there were also the keys to the house with the car keys, she let herself in, greeted by Querida.   
"Hey, did you enjoy your run? Yes, I've got a lot of treats in here, I'm sure there's also some extra bacon for you if your mommy allows it. Where is everybody?"  
"In the garden." Jules came through a glass door into the living room. "We thought we can eat outside, it's a beautiful day. Wow, is this basket full?"  
"No, it's packed. I hope you're really hungry."  
"We are. Do you have coffee in there as well?"  
"Everything is in here."  
"Also a breakfast kiss for me?"  
"A big one. From Querida."  
"I prefer human kisses. From sexy blondes."  
"Don't you have a blond neighbor?"  
"I do, but she isn't sexy." Jules opened the glass door for Sofia and followed her into the garden.   
"The basket looks promising." Sara sat on a big wooden table. In the middle of the table was a sunshade to protect. Keith sat next to her with the newspaper.   
"Donuts and coffee? A cop's breakfast?"  
"No, a real breakfast." Sofia placed the basket on the table and opened it. Betty told what was inside and still she was impressed by the variety of food.   
"For how many people did you order breakfast?" Sara asked.   
"Who said I ordered it? It made it myself."  
"Betty's breakfast diner. You forgot to cover the information on the side of the basket. Nice try."  
"Oh…well…I promised I get you gourmet brunch, never said I make it myself."  
"Probably better."  
"Hey, I'm a good chef."  
"Sure thing."  
"I am! Why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow and I cook something for us."  
"No thanks."  
"Coward."  
"No, busy. Sunday evening?"  
"Perfect." Sofia sat next to Sara. "And now you can hug me and tell me I did a good job in getting you and some breakfast."  
"You did a good job." Sara pulled Sofia in her arms and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for it."   
"You're welcome."  
"Can I kiss you too?" Jules asked. "To thank you?"  
"No, you can clean up the mess we'll make now to thank me."  
"You're such a cruel woman."  
"I like her for that." Sara grinned and blinked at the blonde. 

Part 6

Before it was time for their dinner, Sara and Sofia met outside of Sofia's home to have a walk with Querida. The Border Collie greeted the blonde and offered her a ball.   
"Hey, are you telling me you want to play?"  
"It's obvious, isn't it?"   
"Kind of. How hungry are you?"  
"I can wait another hour. Why?"  
"We can take dinner with us and eat it later."  
"Cold? Did you cook a sandwich? Or do you want to use the fact our food will be cold by then as an excuse why it's crap?"  
"No, it's supposed to be cold, I made some salad. As a vegetarian you don't want meat and all the other things are in the salad. It's an example to show you, I can cook and not a try to impress you. I've no reason to impress you." Sofia shot back dryly.   
"No, you don't. Okay, get the salad and we take dinner with us. Querida, back in the car, we'll get to a nice spot for you."   
Sara took Querida back into her car, secured her with the dog seatbelt and started her car when Sofia and the salad were inside.   
"Where are we going?"  
"My surprise."  
"Okay." The blonde leant back. "How disappointed is Jules that she isn't invited?"  
"Not that much, she has a date today and doesn't miss you."  
"Oh, I got replaced. Thank god for that."  
"Well, I saw the woman last night and no, you're not replaced. She can't hold a candle to you. Jules will realize the same tonight."  
"Wow, a compliment. How is the woman she sees?"  
"A brainless model. Wannabe model. The whole time she giggles like she's nuts. I guess when they pumped her boobs they used the brain for it."  
"Lovely. I take it the woman didn't like you?"  
"We never talked. She talked to me, five minutes about her career and whom she had met so far, how famous she'd be one day and so on. When she needed to stop for a second to breathe, I excused myself and went back in my office."  
"And Jules likes this kind of women?"  
"No."  
"Why does she go out with her?"  
"Curiosity."  
"Okay. Strange."  
"Whatever works for her."  
"Yeah…are we on our way to the beach?"  
"We are. Nothing is better than having Querida run at the beach, throw the ball into the ocean, let her swim and play in the sand."  
"It will take some time before we're back here…is that okay with your job?"  
Sara grinned. "I'm the boss, who wants to tell me off? Jules knows I might be late, she and Keith are at the club, no need to worry. Oh and Felix is due to perform on Tuesday and Thursday. Will you be there too? As his special lucky charm?"  
"Of course. I promised to be there whenever I have the chance. With him by my side I get free entry."  
"You get free entry anyway."  
"What? Since when?"  
"Since you're on the VIP list. Which doesn't mean, you can get in the private areas."  
"I'm a VIP?" Sofia grinned widely. "Thanks."  
"Thank Jules, she added you to the list. A part of impressing you."  
"Maybe I should change my mind about her. She bends over backwards for me."  
"And you're so not into this shit. No challenge."  
"True. But maybe it's nice to have somebody, who does everything for me."  
"Well, tell her and she'll kick her brainless hat stand out."  
"You're so charming." The blonde chuckled. Brainless hat stand. When people were scared or didn't like Sara, it wasn't difficult to explain why it was so. The brunette wasn't really friendly when she didn't like somebody and she didn't like many people. 

Sara threw the ball into the water and Querida stormed after it, not caring about the waves. For a second the dog was under water before its head came out of water and it continued to swim after the ball.   
"Lucky girl, she can jump into the ocean." Sofia said.   
"Feel free to join her, she won't mind."  
"I've got no towel and bikini with me. This wasn't planed."  
"There are two or three towels in the car, all fresh washed."  
"Leaves the bikini problem."  
"Bikini or underwear, it's the same amount of clothes. Or don't you wear underwear?"  
"I do! And you're right, all I need is a towel later and I can join Querida." Sofia started to take off her pants.  
"Are you serious?" Sara was making a joke when she suggested the blonde to go into the ocean in her underwear.   
"Absolutely. Will you join us?"  
"No way."   
"Coward." Sofia dropped her shirt on the pants, tied her hair together and was on her way into the water. Just at shoreline she met the dog, got the ball back, threw it into the water and followed Querida into the waves.   
"A nutcase. I'm on the beach with a nutcase. Lucky for me I know how to handle crazy people and have the car keys." Sara leant back and watched the blonde playing with her dog in the water, throwing the ball, racing each other. It took them over fifteen minutes before they came back. Querida still eager to play more, Sofia obviously ready for a break.   
"Here mommy Sara, throw the ball far, far away." The blonde threw the ball to Sara, who got up to be in a better position to throw. The ball vanished in the waves, Querida followed it.   
"You look wet."  
"Really?" Sofia cocked her head and before Sara could do anything she jumped into the arms of the brunette, made he fall backwards in the sand and turned her dry clothes into wet.   
"Yuck! Get off me! Go away! Querida! Help!"  
"Your dog is busy." Sofia laughed. "You threw the ball away, really far. And you're wet and there's sand all over you, Sara."   
"Will you get off me! Now!"  
"No, I want to hug you again."  
No matter how much Sara tried to push the blonde away, she got hugged one more time and Sofia made sure, she got as much of Sara's clothes as possible.   
"You'll walk home."  
"No, I won't."  
"Get off."  
"Say please."  
"Off!"   
"Want another hug?" Before Sofia could bend down to hug Sara, a black and white shadow appeared from the left and pushed her off Sara. Querida was back to help her mom out.   
"Thanks my Love, you're a good dog."  
"Not fair, why did you do that, Querida?"   
"You're lucky she didn't bite you. She's very protective and when she thinks you attack me, she might bite you."  
"We're friends, we played."  
"Yeah, she understood you weren't a real threat to me. Otherwise you had a nice tattoo of her teeth now." Sara got up, tried to get the wet sand off her and took a towel to dry her clothes a little bit before she started to dry the dog.   
"Querida is a smart dog." Sofia rubbed her hair with the towel before she wrapped herself in it. It would take some time untiö she could wear her clothes again, she had to dry a little bit more. Unfortunately she didn't have spare underwear with her.   
"Are you all right or shall we drive back home so you can get into something dry?" Sara asked.   
"No, I'm fine as long as I'm in the towel."  
"Here's another one for your hair or to sit on. Better safe than sorry. Luckily you didn't make me very wet."  
"Only a little bit." And what was more important, the brunette wasn't mad. It could have ended much different when Sara got cranky about the joke.   
"Nutcase."  
"No, I wanted to refresh you."  
"The next time you want to refresh me, get me a cold beer."  
"Okay. Hungry?"  
"I'm starving."  
"So am I…what about Querida?"  
"Querida had her food before you arrived and she doesn't get human food."  
"Right." Sofia had asked if she could feed the Border Collie some of the bacon but got told, that wasn't what Sara did. Querida knew what her food was and what human food was and there was no mixing up. No matter how lovely she looked. And these brown eyes could look very sad and hungry.   
"It's hard to resist when she looks at you."  
"She will try it a few times and when you don't give her anything, she will stop. She never asks Jules or me for food when we're eating."  
"Sorry Querida, no salad for you." Sofia got the bowl with the salad out of the bag. Time for her salad, that was supposed to show Sara, she could cook. Dinner at the beach, another reason why she lived in L.A. and not Vegas. There was a difference between the beach of the Pacific and the beach of Lake Mead. The sound of the waves of the Pacific oeaan was unique, no artifical lake could give you this feeling. 

"Do our old colleagues in Vegas know you're here?" Sofia had put on her clothes again after her underwear was almost dry and the wind became cooler.   
"Kind of."  
"What means kind of?"  
"It means, I told Greg at the beginning I'm in L.A., will stay for a while before I move on. It was before I bought the club."  
"Since when do you own the club?"  
"Almost a year."  
"You haven't talked to Greg in a year?" Sofia couldn't believe it. They used to be close, how could Sara not talk to her best friend from Las Vegas for such a long time? How could she not let him know, she was still in Los Angeles and invite him over?   
"We did talk, I told him I'm in L.A. and will come to Vegas when the time is right."  
"He could come over."  
"Yeah."  
"Is there anything wrong with him coming over?"  
"When Greg comes over, all the other will come over too. Sooner or later half of the CSI lab is or was here and then…I don't want to mix up Vegas and L.A. too much. When you appeared out of the blue it was a shock. In my mind you were on a vacation and the first thing you'd back in Vegas was, telling everybody where I am, what I do and send them over. There are reasons why I left Vegas and I don't want it coming after me."  
Sofia would like to know the reasons why Sara left, but she knew, it wasn't a wise thing to ask. When the brunette didn't tell her without questioning her, it was better to leave this topic out.   
"Okay. No past in the present, or not too much past. He was your best friend, he misses you. After you left…it's none of my business why you left Grissom, it's your private life, your decisions and I'll stay out of it, but Greg. He was your best friend. You have no idea how much he misses you. The first weeks you were gone, he was down, he didn't laugh, he didn't joke, when people talked to him, he sometimes became snappy because they got him out of a thought of you. This man grieved for you just as much or even more than your fiancé did. You were his everything, his role CSI, his best friend and teacher. To him, losing you was losing a part of his life. And I'm really sure when you ask him, not to tell the others about your club or that he comes here to see you, he'll do it. Whatever it takes to make you happy. Sara, it's Greg, your puppy eyed, crazy hair lab rat, cheeky mob addicted student. Not anybody. Greg. Don't you think he deserves a little bit more?" Sofia looked at the brunette, realizing, her speech had been longer and more passionate than planed.   
"Sorry, I didn't mean to say this…especially not this way."  
"You said what you thought."  
"But I'm in no position to tell you how to handle your life. I'm sorry, Sara."  
"No, you are right. I'm a bad friend, I should have invited him over months ago. He asked a few times if he should come here and visit me, every time I found another excuse and after a while he stopped asking. It's stupid, we have the space, there's nothing to hide and no reason not to have him here. I miss him, I missed him from the moment I left."  
For a moment a thought crossed Sofia's mind. Was Greg the reason why Sara left? Did the brunette found out, she had more feelings for her young colleague than she should have? Was the engagement to Grissom the moment she realized, it wasn't her supervisor she loved, it was Greg? And to get out of this catch-22 the brunette left the city and stopped having contact with any of the two men. Or tried to keep the contact to a minimum.   
"I should call him tonight or tomorrow afternoon."  
"It's all up to you."  
"Yeah." Sara's smile looked more like she had an upset stomach. "It's been over two months now that I've talked to him the last time. Don't you think it will look strange when I ask him to come over for a couple of days?"  
"Tell him I'm here and I want to see him. Unfortunately I'm so shy, I can't call him myself."  
"Bullshit."  
"No, a bad excuse."  
"Absolutely bad excuse. I think it's better to be honest. Oh well, we were looking for a reason to clean out the third room upstairs, now we have one. We need a third room for guests. Greg can't sleep on the couch for a few nights, that's not comfortable."  
"Actually, your couch is comfortable."  
"Maybe the couch is, the fact it's in the living room and we have very unusual work times, makes it harder. No, we need the room. When Greg is gone we can rent it out for a couple of days to tourists and make some extra money. The club makes good money, but there are a few more plans Jules and I have and for them, we need money."  
"I'm sure there are web pages for these things in the internet if you don't want somebody for a long term stay."  
"A third housemate? I'm not sure there's somebody, who wants to share the house with Jules and me. We're a little bit… special."  
"You're very special, a reason why I like you. Both of you."  
"Jules will be over the moon when I tell her, you like her."  
"She knows it."  
"Yeah, she does."  
"Are you over the moon too because I like you?"  
"I'm down to earth."  
"Way too cool to be over the moon, how could I ask?"  
"You wanted me to boost your ego." Sara grinned.   
"My ego is fine."  
"It's huge."  
"So? You need attitude to survive in my job. You've got plenty of attitude yourself."  
"I do. Shall my attitude and me drive you back home? Or do you want to come with me to the club?"  
"No, I've to work tomorrow. Mia and me will come along tomorrow, Felix has a gig with Keith and she asked me a few days ago, if I'd join her to your club. She liked it there when she was there the last time."  
"Don't turn my club into a cop's place."  
"Hey, plenty of cops will scare all the bad guys away, means less trouble for you in your club. Or do you prefer drug dealer over cops?"  
"No and I don't have drug dealer in my club."  
"Sara, they're in all clubs sooner or later. So far I haven't seen anything suspicious going on, but you can never be sure, who enters your club and who doesn't. Take the cop's eyes as a additional help."  
"Help I didn't ask for." Sara got up and offered Sofia her hand. The blonde was right. It was better to have cops in your club than drug dealer. 

"When was the last time you were here?" Sofia sat on the bar and looked at her colleague. Mia was in her mid twenties and until last week, they didn't spend any time outside work together. The younger woman was an officer and relatively new to the police force. Her long black hair felt softly over her shoulders and her black shirt and pants played with her curves. She had asked Sofia if they could go here together, after she heard the blonde was here frequently. Harry, her colleague, had yelled through half of the department, that Sofia spend most of her time 'in this gay club in WeHo' so everybody knew, she was here. Like William said, Harry told everybody Sara never went out with him because she was a dyke and had no idea what she was missing.   
"A month or so. I don't go out a lot."  
"Neither did I before I found this club, I love the music, the beer and the people."  
"Harry made sure everybody knows you're here often. He's such an asshole."  
"I don't care what he does and what he says."  
"People listen to him and you got a few stupid comments."  
"I got women porn magazine in front of my spin, anonymous comments that HE could show me things a woman can never show me and other things. It all ended up with the captain and whoever did it, will get in trouble with our boss. Personal, I don't care what they say and write. The funniest thing is, I never said I date women. What I said to Harry was, I met a sexy brunette and that's what Sara is. But she's a former colleague and not a lover. He used the chance to come up with an excuse why I don't want to date him. It's beyond his imagination I don't want to date him because he's an asshole and ugly."  
"You can date me." Jules hugged Sofia, pulled her in her arms and kissed her cheek. "How are you, Lieutenant? I missed you yesterday, why did you not come along?"  
"I had to work."  
"What about tomorrow?"  
"Day off."  
"Wanna come home with me?"  
"Is your couch available?"  
"Yes. So is my bed."  
"I take the bed. Jules, this is Mia, a colleague."  
"Hi." Jules smiled at the black haired woman.   
"Hey." Mia was obviously irritated and uncomfortable.   
"I leave you alone and let Sara know you're here. See you later."   
"Later, driver." Sofia smiled and turned back to Mia. "What's wrong?"  
"Why do you think something is wrong?"  
"I'm a lieutenant I see when something is wrong. When Jules was here, you weren't everything but relaxed."  
"Where did you meet doctor Weinberg? Is she a friend?"  
"Doctor Who?"  
"Doctor Weinberg…Jules."  
"She's a doctor?" Sofia furrowed her brows. Nobody told her Sara's housemate was a doctor. What kind of doctor co-owned a night club? When did she see her patients?   
"Yes. You didn't know? It looked like you know each other quite good. She asked you to stay over at her place."  
"She's the housemate of my Vegas colleague…what kind of doctor is she? Does she have her own office?"  
"Yes, she's a therapist. I…I saw her two years ago because…I had some personal problems."  
"Did she solve them?"  
"Most of them."  
"Is she good?"  
"Yes. It's not her fault not all problems are solved."  
"That explains why she can work in the late afternoon. Sara mentioned once or twice, Jules works from four to seven or so. Part time. She takes only a few patients and sees them in the evening."  
"When I saw her she had her office open the whole day. That she reduced her time is new. I wonder why she doesn't work full time anymore."  
"She's the co-owner of this club."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes."  
"Blonde beauty, to which country can I take you today?" Keith asked.   
"Hey Keith. Ireland, please. Why aren't you behind the stage?"  
"Your boyfriend starts solo today. The first three songs are his. Can I also give you something?" Keith looked at Mia.   
"Uhm…a beer, please…the same Sofia takes."  
"Sofia never takes one beer, she takes one country and drinks all we have of it. But you can join her on the trip." He sent her a smile and got two bottles of beer out of the fridge for them. "Enjoy your cold drinks and don't forget to be in front of the stage in five minutes when the show starts."  
"We'll be there." Sofia said. "I want you to blow me a kiss." She handed him her card so he could add both drinks on her card.   
He grinned.   
"If you say what you have on your mind I'll kick your crotch up your throat so you'll suffocate." The blonde warned.   
"Didn't say a word and I'm not into blondes."  
"Your grin said everything. Come on Mia, we go to the stage and support a real gentleman and musician."  
"Boyfriend Felix, don't forget to give him his good luck kiss."  
"He got two already and now go back to work, bartender."  
"Where's my tip?"  
"I gave you a tip when I told you not to say what you wanted to say. This tip saved your manhood." Sofia took Mia's hand and pulled her away from the bar and into the dance area. At the moment the music came from a computer, soon Felix would be on stage and play for them. Her friend was more relaxed after he played around a dozen gigs here with Keith. Every time he became more and more self-confident and outgoing. Sofia was sure, in a few weeks he could play the whole hour alone and was the entertainer, Keith wanted him to be.   
"You know him good? Or will we get kicked out soon?"  
"No, we can stay. Keith is a friend and he won't kick us out."  
"He knows you and doc…and the owner know each other?"  
"Yes, we both stayed over at Jules's and Sara's place at the same time and I organized breakfast for all of them. You and Jules…you didn't have any contact since you left therapy?"  
"No."  
"Is it a problem to see her here?"  
"It's…it was a surprise. I had no idea she's…here."  
"When she's as good as you said, she felt you weren't comfortable with her around and she'll know why and will stay away."  
"I don't want to be the reason why you can't meet your friends."  
"As you heard, I'll stay over at her place and will see her later. Don't worry, everything is fine."   
"Okay."  
Sofia could see Mia wasn't okay. The younger woman had something on her chest, but couldn't get herself over to say what it was. Sofia didn't want to push her, it was better to give the other woman all the time she needed. 

An hour later Felix was with them at the bar, happy his gig was over and he played without any problems. As much as he enjoyed being on stage, when the gig was over, he was happy for a couple of minutes to survived everything.   
"You were great, get better from show to show." Sofia kissed his cheek and sat on his lap. "A few more gigs and you'll rock the club, nobody wants to see the acts after you anymore."  
"Nice idea, not close to reality, but nice. Your F&F is still better. Look how full it is now, close before they get on stage and how empty it was when I started my program."  
"It's later, people come in late. Was he good, Mia?"  
"Yes, very good." Mia smiled.   
"See."  
"Thanks. Did Sofia pay you to say this? Or blackmailed you in any way?"  
"No, she isn't my lieutenant, she can't blackmail me."  
"I'm not your lieutenant at the moment, this can change. When William stops working I need a new partner, it could be you. Be careful what you say or I make you buy me coffee and donuts every day."  
"Better you than asshole Harry."  
"We kick his ass."  
"Are you sure cop is the right job for you? Maybe you should become a football player so you can kick balls all day long." Sara said when she joined them.   
"I'm the best cop. Sara meet Mia my colleague. We turn this club into a cop's club." Sofia blinked.   
"Hey." Mia said.   
"Hi, you sacrificed yourself and spend the night with her?"  
"Yes, so far it's fun."  
"The smuggest cop in town." The brunette pulled the blonde in her arms. "Querida misses you, she's upstairs and wants to see you later. Jules said, you'll stay over tonight."  
"If that's okay with you."  
"It is. I've some news for you later."  
"Good news?"  
"You decide."  
"I want good news. Like Felix gets a new contract and sing here every night so he can live on his music."  
"Sorry, we don't do every night contracts."  
"Thanks for trying." Felix blinked at Sofia. "Are you happy with my performance, boss?"  
"Otherwise you weren't here anymore. You're getting better and better and I really like your voice together with Keith's and I'm sure in a little while, you can have his full hour for yourself when he doesn't feel like being on stage or wants a week off."  
"Sure! Sounds great to me."  
"Keep working on yourself and there's no reason why you shouldn't take over for him. I've to go back to the office, besides a lovely dog is a lot of work waiting for me. Security will let you in later to see Querida."  
"Will they also let me in to see you?"  
"When I tell them I want to see you."  
"You do. You kept me in your arms the whole time."  
"My mistake, I was to lazy to carry my weight on my own." Sara let go of Sofia. "I hope to see you here again, Mia. If Sofia is too annoying let security know, they'll handle her."  
"Can't risk that in case she'll be my boss one day."  
"She'll never be a boss, only a pretending boss." The brunette jumped to avoid the blonde's hand and left the little group.   
"Bitch. Such a bitch."  
"Pretending boss?"  
"Acting supervisor. In Vegas I used to be the acting supervisor of the CSI dayshift before my boss demoted me and I became a colleague of Sara. It was so wonderful to work with her, after a few months I quit and became a detective. The best decision I ever made."  
"Why did you become a CSI in the first place?"  
"My boss, the Sheriff, volunteered me for it."  
"Ouch."  
"Yes. Bastard. The only good thing is, I learnt a lot of things I can use now when I'm at a scene. I know what to look for and how not to destroy any evidence. Our CSI here love that."  
"I bet they do."  
"When I'm rich and famous you don't have to be a cop anymore, I'll make you my personal bodyguard and you can guard every inch of my body. Especially the important ones."  
"Which four inch am I supposed to take care of most?" Sofia asked dryly.   
"Ouch…you're mean."  
"She has it with men's private area today. First the bartender you wanted to harm and now Felix." Mia chuckled.   
"Because they think with their dicks the whole time."  
"I thought of my hands and my voice, as a musician these are my most important body parts."   
"Of course you did."   
"Do you really believe these eyes can lie?" He looked at her like a puppy.   
"When it gets them out of trouble I'm sure they're pretty good in telling lies."  
"They'd never lie to you."  
"Suck it up." She bopped him. "Why don't you order us another beer to celebrate? The audience loves you, your boss wants to keep you and we're your personal fans. Plus the cute guy a few yards away, who stares at you all the time. A shame you're not into guys, he's really cute."  
"No matter how cute he is, I'm not interested. I want my blonde."  
"He is blonde."  
"My sexy blonde female cop. Grandma says, you should come over for dinner tomorrow night when you have the time."  
"Tell her I do have time and will come over." Sofia didn't bother to mention, Felix's grandmother was supposed to accept they were only friends. In Misses Blake's eyes they were the perfect couple and she never got tired of inviting Sofia over for dinner, so she saw them sitting next to each other. When this was what made the woman happy, Sofia had no problem to make her a happy woman. 

"I had no idea you're a doctor." Sofia leant on the door frame to Jules's office and watched the other woman working on her desk. Mia left the club a few minutes ago because she had some work to do at home the next day and didn't want to stay up all night. Felix left two hours ago, as he had to work today in his grandparents shop.   
"Want an examination?"  
"Of my mind? No, I don't want you in my head, shrinky."  
"I'm not a shrink." Jules smiled and pushed back from her desk to get up. "I'm a psychologist and psychotherapist. There's a difference. I assume your colleague told you about my other job."  
"Yes. She was shocked to see you here."  
"I saw that. Happens sometimes when patients see me outside work. Especially in a place like this they don't expect me. I never greet them first, never say why we know each other and never talk about why they were with me." The tall brunette sat on the edge of her desk.   
"Mia told me you're damn good, never said why she was with you and it's none of my business and not important. She's a great cop and most cops saw a therapist once or twice. I did the same in Vegas during a tough time. Can't see anything bad or wrong about it."  
"There isn't anything wrong about it."  
"No. Doctor Weinberg." Sofia grinned. "How can a crazy lunatic like you become a doctor of psychology? Are you your best patient?"  
"No, I don't treat myself, I've a colleague, who does that and what I do here has nothing to do with my job. I'm sure you act different when you're at home than in the department. We all need to be able to live different lifestyles. Being a therapist is a wonderful job, you get to know a lot of people, you're able to help most of them, watch how they turn their mostly not very happy life into something new, into a happier life, they create themselves with a little bit of your help. A very responsible job. The nightclub is fun, I can see how people enjoy themselves, most of them forget all their problems when they come here to celebrate. There are a few dramas, like breaking up and finding out your partner cheats on you, but all in all it's a place to be happy. I wanted more happiness in my life and when I met Sara, who looked for the same, we decided, we get all the happiness we want."  
"You both look happy with what you do."  
"We are. This job makes us happy and what's more important, we're in inner peace with ourselves. It's not a secret to you that - especially Sara - wasn't the happiest person in the world before."  
"No." Sofia shook her head. "She was…restless. Like she was looking for something the whole time, something she couldn't find and had no real clue about, what it looked like, where to look for. When she was with Grissom it seemed for a while like she found what she was looking for, then she got abducted and everything was back to bad."  
"You can pretend you're happy, have everything you need, but it doesn't work for a long time when it's a lie. Your inner peace doesn't believe the lies you offer. What about your inner peace, Sofia? How much in peace are you with yourself? Do you know what you want and do have all the things, you want? Or are there things you desire?"  
"I guess there're always things you desire. Whenever you reach a goal, you set a new one. It might be nice to enjoy your goals for a short while, but need something to work for, otherwise life becomes boring and you stop fighting for what's important to you."  
"True words. What do you desire at the moment? Beside Sara?"  
"Why do you think I desire Sara?" Sofia furrowed her brows.   
"Her friendship. You worked hard on becoming her friend, she was everything but easy to handle in the beginning, you didn't let her scare you away. You want her to be your friend. Why is that? Is it the common past or is there more?"  
"You're the shrink, you tell me."  
"No, you have to tell yourself, I don't get into your head and I can't read your mind." Jules smiled.   
"Why did Sara let us become friends? In Vegas it was more a fight than a friendship?"  
"Didn't you answer this question yourself earlier?" The brunette cocked her head in amusement.   
"She found her inner peace and isn't such a bitch anymore."  
"Interesting description but it fits. She likes you, Sofia. It's Sara, she won't tell you with words, but you'll feel and see it when you use something else than your ears."  
"She hugged me and kept me in her arms for a while when she came down to say hello. We spent a lot of time together the last days, she wouldn't do it if she doesn't like me."  
"Like you wouldn't do it if you don't like her." Jules smiled.   
"Whatever you say, you're the shrink. I go and have a look what the two bitches are doing, the nice one and the one at the desk."  
"They're both nice."  
"Kind of." Sofia cocked her head. "Are you and Sara really just friends? Because sometimes it looks like a lot more. She sleeps in your bed, you kiss, are a lot in each other's arms. Most people, who act the way you two do, are very much in love."  
"We are in love, we love each other, but the in the way you love your partner. No Sofia, we're not a couple, never have and never will. Sara is all yours."  
"You mean, she's all Keiths?"  
"Not anymore."  
"Huh? Since when?"  
"Ask her, maybe she tells you."  
"Okay, I smell gossip. See you later, doc."  
"Sofia?"  
"Yes?"  
"You're not a scientist anymore, you can trust your guts."  
"How do you mean that?"  
"When it's time, you'll know."   
"I hate it when people talk in riddles." The blonde grumbled and closed behind. When it's time, you'll know. What was she supposed to do with this advice? 

A little bit after three Sofia was home with Jules and Sara. Querida opened the glass door to the garden for herself and went outside to play with a toy.   
"So much energy, amazing." Jules yawned. "I'm off to bed, tomorrow will be a long day. I've to start at four with the first patient and need to be in the office around three. No time to hang around with the two of you."  
"We won't stay up much longer. A few minutes to give Querida the chance to play before we call it a night. Sleep tight." Sara kissed Jules. "Wake me up for lunch, will you?"  
"Most times you're awake before I am."  
"True."  
"Nobody needs this less amount of sleep than you do. Good night, Sofia. Do you want to have lunch with us?"  
"Yes. Where is your office, Jules?"  
"Find it out yourself, you're the cop."  
"You're the detective, go detect." Sara grinned and got an evil look from the blonde.   
"I will. Sleep tight."  
"I will." She kissed Sofia on her cheek.   
"Mhm, Sara gets the first class kiss and I get a crappy excuse, like a second grade person."  
Jules raised her eyebrows, looked at the blonde, before she grabbed her collar, pulled her into her arms and kissed her long and hard straight on the lips, which made Sofia lose her balance and Jules had to catch her.   
"Satisfied?" The brunette asked after a few seconds.  
"Uhm…yes…I didn't mean to…"  
"Then don't complain. Nice lips, by the way. I'm gonna dream of them now. Nite, nite, chicks."  
Sofia starred after Jules walking up the stairs, confused and a little bit…messed up. It was meant to be a joke and not a complaint.   
"Are you still with me or did she kiss you into another universe?" Sara chuckled.   
"Uhm…no…I'm…it wasn't meant the way she understood it…"  
"Oh, it was and you got exactly what you asked for. Careful with your wishes, they might come true, Sofia."  
"This place is crazy."   
"We adjust to our guests. Querida, come back in, time to go to bed."  
"Shall I prepare the couch for me?"  
"Couch or my bed."  
"Your bed is much more comfortable than the couch." Sofia smiled.   
"Even when I'm in there? And be careful what you say."  
"Why?"  
"Because the last time you made a comment to mock somebody, you got a kiss that blew you off your feet."  
"I feel confident you won't do the same. And yes, I don't mind when you're in your bed as long as you don't kick or slap me. According to Jules, I don't have to fear Keith…what is the story about this? I forgot to ask earlier."  
"He's in love."  
"Who is his girlfriend? I didn't see anybody."  
"Because he's still working on it, but it wouldn't impress her to hear, he sleeps with me whenever we feel like it. Our relationship was for the time we were both single and not interested in a real relationship. This changed, he wants this woman and for her, we stopped sleeping with each other. Hopefully he gets her."  
"Probably it's not a good idea to go to her and say: hey, I stopping sleeping with my friend because I've a crush on you. Are you impressed?" Sofia laughed and walked upstairs. Querida was in front of her and went straight into Sara's bedroom.   
"No, she wouldn't be impressed. Help yourself to whatever you need for tonight, your toothbrush is where you left is."  
"Thanks." Sofia had her own toothbrush here. The only thing she had to borrow all the time were clothes. Maybe she should leave some clothes here as well. It looked like she was here more often, than she thought she would.   
Using the comfort of two bathroom, nobody had to wait and could get ready for bed. Sara left her door open a little bit so Querida could walk out when she felt like it and didn't have to open the door herself. Her dog lay on the end of the bed, looking at her with one open eye when she came into the room. Sofia sat already on the right side of the bed.   
"Are you a right or left side sleeper?"  
"In the middle."  
"Then it will get cozy there."  
"Stay on the side you are and we won't have problems."  
"Okay."   
Sara slipped into the bed and turned off the lights. "Finally in bed. It's always my favorite time of the day. Everything is done, nothing to worry anymore, only time to relax and sleep."  
"Yeah, unfortunately the time to relax flies by."  
"How is it to work days again?"  
"Good. I prefer to sleep at night."  
"Really? Why are you every night awake when you have a day off?"  
"Your club isn't open in the afternoon."  
"It's a nightclub."  
"True. What were the news you had for me? The good news."  
"Oh yes, the good news. I made a phone call today and guess who'll be here in two weeks?"  
"Greggo!" Sofia cheered. Sara really called him and invited him to stay with her in Los Angeles? That was great.   
"Yes. He was over the moon…and when he sees you, he'll be even happier. I didn't tell him you're here too."  
"He knows I'm in L.A., but he has no idea we met."  
"Surprise."  
"Yeah. Is it okay for you to have him here? Your past?"  
"He's a good part of my past, it was stupid to keep him out."  
"It was. I'm glad you changed your mind."  
"So am I." Sara closed her eyes. "Sleep tight, I'm too tired to continue talking."  
"Okay. Sleep tight too. Dream of Greg. And me."  
"No nightmares, please." The brunette chuckled and prepared herself for the slap, she got a second later. She knew it would come, Sofia was easy to read. Like an open book. 

Part 7

"The lab rat with the crazy hair!" Sofia grinned when she stepped into Sara's living room. It was after six in the afternoon, Greg arrived today and neither Sara nor Sofia told him, he was supposed to meet her today too.   
"Sofia? What are you doing here?"   
"Surprise." The blonde hugged her old colleague. "How are you?"  
"I'm good, very good. Thanks. What about you? Neither your nor Sara told me, the two of you had met."  
"Of course not, we wanted to surprise you."  
"Did you call Sara?"  
"No, I never had her cell phone number. I met her…by chance."  
"In my club, he knows about the club and can't wait to go there tonight." Sara smiled.   
"Did you know it's Sara's club?"  
"No, I read about it in my guide book and liked the description, they didn't mention a mean bitch as the owner."  
"Why are you here again?" Sara asked.  
"You invited me." The blonde pulled the brunette in her arms, who didn't try to fight. "Missed me much? We haven't seen each other for three days."  
"Felt like two minutes."  
"Princess Charming. Actually, we are friends, Greg. Don't let her irritate you."  
"Never said you're my friend." The brunette pulled the blonde on the couch and got her arm around her. "I can't stand you."  
"That's why we sit down. How was the drive? How is Vegas? Are you all missing us?"  
"It took me four hours to get here, the roads were free and I enjoyed the drive. Vegas is fine, we have a lot of criminals, but I'm sure it's the same here, Lieutenant. And the team gave me the order to get you back to Vegas…am I the only one who doesn't know you met?"  
"No, they also don't know it. Must be because they miss us both. Tell them, you tried very hard but we'll stay here."  
"Since when do you make the decision where I live, Sofia?"  
"Since I know what's good for you and you own a nightclub here. Vegas is past, we've pretty nice lives in Los Angeles - and a gorgeous beach. Talking about gorgeous, where is my lovely dog?"  
"Out with her co-owner. Querida is a therapist today, her being around is very good for some patients, so Jules takes her with her. You'll meet them both later in the club Greg."  
"Querida is great and Jules is…special." Sofia chuckled.   
"Special? She must be very special in a good way, otherwise Sara would never share a house and the club with her."  
"She's the best friend I could ask for."  
"You mean female friend, don't you?"   
"Yes Greg."  
"Good. How does she look like? Is she hot?"  
"Tall, brunette, blue eyes, she's an eye catcher." Sofia answered for Sara. "And you're a cutie, you might have a chance."  
"Don't put ideas in his head!"  
"Why? Are you scared you have to share Jules? Don't be sad, I'm here too. You can give me all your love and affection. I like love and affection."  
"Yeah, smug bitch."  
"She hasn't changed a bit." Sofia put her head on Sara's shoulder. "Jules isn't like Sara, Jules is kind and nice. She likes dancing, so you should ask her to dance."  
"Will you stop it? Let them meet first, maybe he doesn't like her."  
"From what Sofia tells me and you told me, she must be a great woman and I look forward to meet her tonight. Especially the part that she's a brunette sounds promising."  
Sara rolled her eyes. "You'll also meet Sofia's little boyfriend."  
"You've got a little boyfriend?" Greg furrowed his brows. "Sounds like a boy and not a man. Are you into young men, Sofia?"  
"No, I'm nott. Sara is silly. Felix is a friend and he plays in her club." The blonde was tempted to add, with Sara's old FWB, but swallowed the comment down. That was something Sara had to tell Greg herself. Or not tell him. Whatever she preferred. 

Three hours later they were in the nightclub, Felix and Keith were on stage and Sofia had finally seen Keith's new girlfriend. The reason why he and Sara were only friends and had no benefits anymore. In Sofia's eyes was a better pick, but then again, the brunette hadn't been a pick, she was only…a friend with benefits.   
"Here you spend your evenings? Interesting." Greg had a beer in front of him. He and Sofia sat on the bar and watched the stage and the people in front.   
"Only when I've the next day off or when Felix plays. But when I've to work the next day, I leave after his gig."  
"With him?"  
"Yes with him and not to his place. We're only friends, nothing else. And there won't be anything more, even when his grandmother is the best chef ever and wants me to be with her grandson. She loves me dearly."  
"Of course, an adorable blonde."  
"Yes." She laughed and flinched for a moment when something warm and hairy was around her legs. The giant spider was Querida, who greeted her shortly before the dog vanished behind the bar.   
"That was Sara's dogs Querida, isn't she gorgeous?"  
"She is. As is Jules. This perfect woman must be Jules." Greg's eyes were glued on Jules, who was on her way to them.   
"Hi Lieutenant, nice to see you." She kissed Sofia's cheek. "Haven't seen you for a few days. Are you all right?"  
"Only busy with work. What about you?"  
"Busy and happy."  
"Good. Jules, this is…"  
"Greg. I know. Sara showed me a few photos. You look much better now than on the photos."  
"She never showed me a photo of you but I doubt it could hold a candle to you. Wow, Sofia, you're right, she's gorgeous."  
"Gorgeous? You called me gorgeous?" Jules asked amused.   
"Yes. And Sara was mad."  
"Sweet jealousy. Is she upstairs?"  
"Since an hour."  
"I should join her."  
"Without giving me the honor of a dance?" Greg asked.   
"You get two when I'm back. First work then…pleasure. I've a feeling my work won't take long today. Querida! Come on, up to mommy. See you later." Jules smiled and took Querida with her upstairs.   
"I guess I'm in love. Or lust. Or both." Greg sighed. "Please tell me she's available and into men."  
"Uhm…she's available…don't know about the men thing. She hit on me a couple of times…I tell you, she has mind blowing lips."  
"Sofia!" He looked surprised at her.   
"What?"  
"I had no idea you…you kiss women."  
"Correctly you must say, Jules kissed me, I didn't ask for it… well…not really…kind of. It was more, she did it to annoy me or taught me a lesson."  
"I want this lesson."  
"Understandable."  
"Will Sara kick me out when I hit on Jules?"  
"Might happen…you know what? I get her attention away from you and Jules. Deal?"  
"You're the best. I've no idea how you want to do that but I love the idea."  
"I'll come up with something." She had to. This was a real challenge. 

"Are you hiding up here?" Sofia entered Sara's office.   
"Somebody has to do the work. My better half left after an hour, mumbled something about a very important dance she had to do. You here without Greg means, I've to get a bucket of water and go downstairs."  
"No! Leave them alone, they're cute."  
"I don't need a disaster."  
"Who said it will be a disaster? Give them a chance, you should have seen their eyes when they looked at each other for the first time. Both really liked what they saw. Maybe Greg comes over more often now. Not for you…"  
"Shut up!"  
"Oh come on. Look what I got you. German beer. Wanna take a break?" Sofia sat on Sara's couch and got two beers out of her little bag. "Ice cold."  
"And who takes care of the work?"  
"Will it run away?"  
"No."  
"So? Why not enjoy a little break? Come here." She petted on the spot next to her and had Querida sitting there within seconds. Happy to have company the dog licked Sofia's face, dropped down and snuggled onto the blonde.   
"Your seat is taken."  
"I take the special seat." Sara got up and sat on Sofia's lap. "Cheeky dog belongs on the floor and not the couch. She forgets all her manners when you're around. Any explanation why this is?"  
"With me she experiences the feeling of a free spirit."   
"Or disobeying." Sara opened both beer bottles and gave one to Sofia. "Thanks for the beer. I've none left in my fridge."  
"We get your fridge stocked up later." The blonde put her head on the brunette's shoulder. "Are you all right? You don't look as happy as I expected you to be with Greg around. Anything happened?"  
"No…I'm just stupid…sometimes…"  
"Why stupid?"  
"Don't know. Maybe I need a few days off and see another place."  
"Can you take a few days off?"  
"Yeah…Jules can take care of everything for a few days and Keith is here too…I might go up to Yosemite and do a few hikes, will get my head clear again."  
"All by yourself?"  
"Wanna join me?"  
"Uhm…when?"  
"ASAP."  
"Sorry, I can't take more than two days off for the next weeks, I'm new to the job. When you're happy with a two days trip too, I'm your woman."  
"Two days…Kings Canyon?"  
"I've never been there and love to go there."  
"When are your next two days off?"  
"Tuesday and Wednesday after Greg's gone. You don't want to leave the city with him here."  
"Of course not. I ask Jules if she looks after the club from Monday on."  
"She'll do it. Give me a smile."   
Sara smiled a bit.  
"That's my girl."  
"I'm not your property."  
"Hey, I'm a cop, you're a civilian, makes you my property. No matter if we're in your club. I've the higher power."  
"You've got a screw loose."  
"Lovely. Is your couch free for the night? Or no wait, the way it looks Greg won't need his room, I can sleep in there."  
"Greg will sleep in his room and if he or Jules have other things on their mind, they can go anywhere else. My house isn't their home if they want to sleep in the same room. And you can sleep in my bed."  
"It's okay when I sleep in your bed but it's not okay when Greg sleeps in Jules's bed? Where is the fairness?"  
"Died a long time ago. They don't do the same things we do. If they'd behave like we do, I don't have a problem."  
"Well, we send them to different rooms and you can sleep." Sofia grinned. "Poor Greg, let him have a friend with benefits too."  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"It doesn't make you happy. It satisfies you for a while, but you're never really happy. I want him happy. And when he and Jules…they live too far apart and I don't want Jules to move away. Not even for Greg. I need her too much." Sara swallowed. She hated to realize how much she depended on the other woman. Years ago she promised herself never ever she'd be depend on somebody. And now? Now Jules was her life, without her, Sara couldn't imagine to survive.   
"The way I see it there's nothing and nobody, who can make Jules leave you. She loves you, Sara. More than anybody else. That you're not a couple is amazing with all the love you feel for each other. If she and Greg really start anything and it should lead to something serious, he has to move to Los Angeles."  
"Hopefully."  
"I'm very sure of it. So are you when you're honest."  
"Yeah…guess I'm ridiculously childish and too scared of being left alone…surely Jules knows a disorder name for it."  
"Love. Love can be a disorder too. And I won't leave you, I'm here with you. Made my way up to your office, charmed your security and opened your door."  
"It can't take too long until somebody talks to you and gets your attention. There are a couple of people, men and women, who asked you out for a date."  
"They can ask and you're the only one who can take me home."  
"Why?"  
"Your bed is nice. I like sleeping in there. Come on, we go downstairs for a while. You deserve a longer break and you need to have an eye on your club. Check if all your staff is working and who is inside your club."  
"You only want to get me away from the desk."  
"Is it working?"  
"Yes. Lets go downstairs, check on everything, have a coke, steal a chocolate bar from Keith and get back here. I'll drive you home tonight, this is the last and only beer I'll drink. Otherwise the Lieutenant in my car will pull me over and calls her officers."  
"No, she won't. Not when you don't have more than one beer."  
"I won't. Promise."   
"Shall I carry you downstairs?"  
"No need to play wonder woman." Sara got up. "I can walk. Lets get the bucket and the water. We might need them."  
Sofia laughed. The idea of Sara giving Jules and Greg a shower with a bucket of cold water was funny. They weren't dogs, she could talk to them. But that wasn't as funny as the bucket of course. 

"If you give one more evil look, I'll give you a kiss like the one, that blew Sofia off her feet." Jules smirked when she got another evil look from Sara for flirting with Greg. They were back home and Jules and Greg were pretty much interested in each other. They danced a lot, had a few beers together and basically spent the whole night together at the club. While Sara preferred to stay in her office not see, what she already knew was happening.   
"Get your hands off him."  
"Want them on you?"  
"Whatever, just leave Greg alone."  
"I like her hands on me. Sorry Sara, you had your chance, a more than one actually, and didn't take it."  
"You sleep in your room." Sara poked her finger in Jules's chest. "And you stay in the guest room. Am I clear?"  
"No, you're jealous and very sexy." Jules pulled Sara in her arms and kissed her. "Relax. I'm sure Greg is a gentleman and won't sneak into my room."  
"I don't trust neither him nor you. Maybe I should sleep in your bed and make sure, you stay there and don't get any visitors."  
"Gosh, you're worse than my mother." Sofia sighed. "Even the captain never stayed in my room to make sure I'm alone. She waited in the hallway, checked the garden, but my room was off limit."  
"I'm sure she had her reasons to be suspicious."  
"Good reasons." The blonde grinned.  
"See."  
"I love it when she has fire." Jules kissed Sara's cheek. "Come on Darling, time to go to bed. If it makes you feel better you can stay with me."  
"All I want is that you promise, you'll sleep alone tonight."  
"Can't promise you things I might not keep and I don't lie to you."   
Sara sighed and buried her face in Jules's hair.   
"We let them argue and occupy the bathrooms." Sofia took Greg's hand and pulled him upstairs. Maybe Sara and Jules needed a minute alone.   
"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Jules lifted Sara's chin. "It's not because Greg and me get along so good, so what is it?"  
"I don't know."  
"Yes you do know so tell me. What is your problem, Sara?"  
"It's…it's not that I don't you to have some fun…or Greg…but …if you and him…I don't want you to go to Vegas and leave L.A…" The rest of the sentence was washed away by a gentle kiss.   
"Honey, I won't leave you. For nothing and nobody. I like Greg, he's fun and I don't mind getting him in my bed, don't know if it's a one time thing, a holiday flirt or more, but what I know is that I love you and will never, you hear me? Never! Never leave you. Means, if Greg wants to spend more time with me, wants to be with me, he has to come to Los Angeles. Nothing and nobody will ever get me away from you. I love you. You should be my big sister, you're older, but I've more the feeling I'm the bigger sister and I don't leave my little sister alone. We're family and we'll stick together. Maybe not forever in the same house, but it will always be the same road. You won't lose me and you can't get rid off me by inviting your lovely friend from Vegas over. I love you."  
"I love you too and I never wanted to be depended and it's exactly what I am. I depend on you, like a baby."  
"No, it's not dependency, it's love. There's a huge difference between these two things. Dependency is made to use one, love makes both equal. Do you really think I can and want to live without you? No! I need you as much as you need me. The difference is, I know you'll never leave me. We need to work on your self-esteem and your trust in me."  
"And so many other things."  
"Luckily we have forever to work on all those things." Jules kissed Sara again. "Come on, time to go to bed. Do you want to sleep in my bed? My arms?"  
"No, I've a sexy blonde in my bed, it's rude to leave her alone." Sara smiled a little bit.   
"It's stupid to leave your bed when you have a sexy blonde in it. You should take the chance and make something with it. Will take your mind off Greg and me too."  
"In your dreams, you only try to make it easier for you."  
"Yes." Jules hugged Sara. "I see you for brunch. Give Sofia a good night kiss from me."  
"Okay. Sleep tight - alone in your bed." Sara squeezed Jules's hand and walked into her room to get her sleep shirt. Sofia sat on the bed, Querida on her feet and told the dog about her day at work.   
"Don't try to turn my dog into a K9, she's way too smart for that."  
"I tell her about all the adventures she misses because her mommy wants her at home."  
"Tell her about the bullets, bombs and knife she misses because nobody tries to kill her. They're a highlight."  
"Right, Querida, let me tell you how heroes are born…"  
Sara shook her head and left the room. Heroes. She preferred a dog, that was alive over a dead dog, that was a hero. After a short shower and still with wet hair the brunette went back into her room, not without having a look for Jules, who was still in the other bathroom.   
"Time to stop the goodnight stories."  
"Querida fell asleep during my story…and she snores a little bit."  
"So do you." Sara smirked.  
"I don't snore."  
"Yes you do. A cute snore, don't worry." She slipped in her bed. "Ready to hit the lights?"  
"I don't snore."  
"Sounds like a yes to me." She turned off the lights.   
"Why are you lying?"  
"It' the truth. Don't worry about it, I had people in bed who were worse."  
"Oh thanks, that makes me feel much better. Is there anything else you want to tell me? Any other compliment?"  
"No, not that I can recall one…oh wait, there's one more thing."  
"What's that?" The blonde sighed, ready for another insult.   
"Jules asked me to give you this." Sara bent over, pulled Sofia in her arms and kissed her softly on the cheeks.   
"Thanks, that's nice. Did you and her…talk the problems… misunderstanding or whatever it was, away?"  
"Yes. The good thing about being close to a therapist is, she understands you, no matter how stupid you are. And she loves me no matter what."  
"You're not stupid, you're afraid to lose your closest friend. And when you think about relationships in a rational way, when both partners live in different cities, sooner or later one of them will move away."  
"Not Jules, she promised not to leave me. She doesn't lie to me and keeps her promises all the time."  
"See, no reason to worry." Sofia got her arm around the brunette. "Your family will stay. That includes me and I know you're happy about it."  
"A little bit." Sara closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into Sofia's arms. "I heard a door…and footsteps…Jules walks around in the hallway…"  
Sofia tried to hear something and heard how a door was opened.   
"Bathroom?"  
"Too many steps, wrong door. Guest room."  
"You're not getting up and tell them to stop whatever they're doing, are you?"  
"Uhm…" Steps again, this time two pair, quiet giggles and a door, that got closed. "They're in Jules's room."  
"They'll have sex, there's nothing you can do against it - if you don't want to get in between and pull Greg off her. Let go, Sara. They're adults, you saw the attraction, you saw how they flirted. There's fire between them. Jules will stay anyway."  
"Yes and the rest doesn't matter."  
"No, she'll stay here. No need to worry. Let go."  
"Mhm." Sara pulled her arms closer around the blonde and kissed her throat. "I do."  
"Good." The blonde felt how little goose bumps appeared on her skin when the lips of the brunette touched her skin. Very close to her sensitive spot. Her throat was very sensitive when it came to lips and gentle kisses. A nice feeling and there was no little voice in her head telling her to stop the other woman, to tell her, it wasn’t a good idea to do this.   
"Your breath speed changed." Sara's lips continued to kiss the throat, small little kisses, playful but not harmless.   
"Your lips are at very sensitive spots. Care to tell me what they're doing there?"  
"How does it feel?"  
"Like…these are not anymore Jules's goodnight kisses."  
"No, they're not."   
"Are these your goodnight kisses?"  
"No. This is my goodnight kiss." Sara slipped onto the other woman, her lips moving from the throat to Sofia's lips and kissing them. First carefully and when the blonde responded the kisses, Sara deepened them and they became more passionately. Both minds were taken off whatever happened in Jules's room and all they cared for were themselves. 

"Am I Keith's replacement?" Letting her hand ran slowly over the naked skin of Sara's back, Sofia opened her eyes to see the other woman. With the moon light in the room, it was impossible to see her face.   
"No."  
"Am I your distraction of what happens in the room next door?" These kisses and everything caught Sofia a little bit by surprise. It wasn't like she was forced to do anything, she didn't want to do, when Sara kissed her and she kissed back, she aware of what she did and wanted it too. But it was…she never expected this to happen.   
"No."  
"What am I?"  
"The woman, who is on my mind for a few weeks. No matter how hard I tried to get you off my mind, you stayed there and took over more and more space."  
"Is that good?"  
"How did it feel?"  
"Very good. It only caught me by surprise. I mean…okay, you own a gay and lesbian nightclub, but as far as I knew, you slept with men. Grissom, Keith. You and Jules both said, you never were a couple, for me it looked like there was never a woman in your life, who was more than a friend. I never saw you flirting in the club with anybody."  
"Ditto. You came into the club because of the music and the beer, all I knew was, you had boyfriends. Jules tried to flirt with you, you weren't interested. Your colleague has a crush on you, you ignored it. All you said was, you like the ass of Keith, never that you're interested in a woman."  
"I never said I'm not interested in a woman, I said, I'm not interested in Jules, which I'm not. The women in the club aren't not interesting for me, it had always been you, who caught my attention."  
"Always?"  
"Yes always. Since we worked together the first case."  
"Why me?"  
"Strong, independent, sensitive, vulnerable, insecure. You were so many things and the next moment, you were the opposite of all those things. You have this 'there's a deep secret about me and I won't tell you about it unless you prove, you're worth it' and that made me wonder, what does it takes to gain your trust. You're a challenge, I love challenges and you made it obvious, you don't take crap and don't accept lies. I like fighter, honest people, who know what they want and fight for it; even when it means, they've to give up a lot to make their dream come true. You made your dream come true, weren't afraid to change your life."  
"You call me a bitch all the time."  
"Because you are. A loveable bitch. You call me smug."  
"Because you are. Smug and arrogant and nobody can wear it better than you. Makes you very sexy, very secure. Plus I felt good with you here. After the little shock of your appearing I took it as a sign. There was a reason why you ended up in my nightclub and not anywhere else."  
"You weren't that nice that night and you weren't happy to see me in the diner."  
"I was confused. Seeing you irritated me, shook the world I built up and I wasn't sure if I could maintain the picture I built up. Wasn't sure if I was ready to face my past and you are a part of my past."  
"It was never my intention to make your life complicated."  
"I know. And soon after the dinner I realized I enjoy my time with you and like you around. This was another confusion but the good thing about living with a therapists is, they help you work out things you don't understand. Or your subconscious tries to hide. A couple of questions and statements and Jules had me at a point, where I saw clearly what you mean to me. My stubborn head tried to push these information away, she didn't let it do it. And when you say out loud the words, your subconscious has no chance to play you."  
"So basically it was Jules who talked you into kissing me?"  
"Her words tonight were: It's stupid to leave your bed when you have a sexy blonde in it. You should take the chance and make something with it. And when I gave you the ordered goodnight kiss, I realized this exactly what I want. I want to kiss you, taste your lips, feel them on mine. So got you closer to me, you never seemed to mind, quite contrary, you seemed to be very comfortable and when I kissed your throat, your reaction was positive to me."  
"You caught me by surprise and I enjoyed your lips a lot. There was a reason why I preferred to sleep in your bed instead of the couch. Actually your couch is very comfortable, your bed with you inside is much better."  
"Is it?"  
"Everything with you is better."  
"Good to know."  
"And I think Jules only told your to take your chance and kiss me so she can have fun with Greg. You stopped worrying about them the moment you kissed me. She's a smart woman."  
"It might have been one of her reasons too. But I think she really likes him. The way they looked last night, there's a lot of attraction."  
"Absolutely. Means, if you don't want to see that, you've to kiss me all the time and occupy your mind with me."  
"What a nice distraction." Sara pulled Sofia in her arms and kissed. "Care to distract me a little bit more?"  
"Yeah, maybe a minute or two." The blonde smirked and slipped onto the brunette. Maybe she'd extend the minute by two or three minutes…half an hour…or so…


End file.
